The Path That Is Chosen For Us
by Teakany
Summary: Evaluation has taken care of preventing inbreeding pretty effectively, relatives smelling very unappealing to one and other. except when that line of DNA coding is written wrong. Is there really anyway to avoid it when you live under the same roof as someone who smells so irresistible? OmegaVerse, FACE family, Twincest, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to move a few milder things over from my ao3. This story does contain twincest (x2!)! It is for mature audiences so shoo if you don't fit in that category! most of it was written almost a year ago (in april) but i left it and then picked it back up and finished it. so really, It's my first Omega-verse story, just not the first I put up! Much fluffier than gilded cage, but still has some angst.**

A moan fell off Matthew's lips as he writhed in his bed. This was not fair, he wasn't ready for this… but ready or not it came. He was 16, he knew it was going to happen. he felt a wet slick run down his leg. "Papa!" he called out with a desperate whine and pant in his throat. He was in heat. His first heat. stupidly he had denied it was happening. He didn't want to admit he was an omega and this discomfort was going to come whether he wanted it too or not. "Alfred!" he cried out again, this time for his twin. He searching for any Alpha close to help… not that he wanted to mate with his family.. but he needed the protection. he hadn't made a nest, he wasn't in his heat room… there were windows, one was even open, and doors without locks, This was not safe for an unmated Omega. he groaned into his pillow as his erection brushed against the fabric making his breath hitch. God dammit! he heard footsteps and a door opening

"oh fuck! shit Matty! hey dad, Papa get in here!" he heard the window snap shut.

Alfred, oh good… though the instinct part of him cried for someone, any Alpha… he bit his pillow trying to muffle the moaning call. his body was tingling, he knew it would only get worse, soon he'd be burning for someone to touch him. "pleeease Alfred! I need.. I need… " he had no clue what he needed. he breathed in, the scent of Alfred's protective nature drowning him, soon it was followed by the worry of his father's Alpha and omega scents.

"merde! we said this would happen soon! why didn't you tell us?!" his Papa's scent matched his tone, angry, aggressive, Matthew whimpered and flinched curling into a ball under the overwhelming sensation. normally it would be uncomfortable, right now it was unbearable!

"Well, now's not the time for all that! It can't be helped!" his other father snapped "I'll go make up a nest as quick as I can, you move him Francis" Matthew looked towards his Family opening his eyes for the first time. his pupils were blown wide open by desire and hormones, even the scant amount of light hurt. he watched Arthur walk Towards the small nesting room attached to his and he whined closing his eyes again "papa…."

Alfred's scent spiked. it practically screamed through the room, protect. mine. attack. Matt's eyes flew open, his brother was looking out the window with a look that made his blood run cold. The open window had let this cries coming from Matt carry along with his scent. It wasn't a surprise that it had drawn a few Alphas. he yelped at his Papa's warm arms and scent surrounded him. he groaned and clung as he was carried to the room his father was in. "Stay here" came the sharp ordering tone from the tall blonde man towards the older Omega, as he placed Matthew gently in the half made nest. "They heard him. "

even being an Omega his father still had the drive to protect. Matthew was his child, that was just instinct. it was doubtful anything would get past the two Alphas in the house , but it was a third barrier just in case. This was all completely natural. Families were driven to protect their Omegas. Even the Betas felt the need to protect them, not as instinctively as Alphas.. but rather as a moral obligation.

Omegas were defenseless during heat, not only would they attract less than gentle or friendly Alpha attention, but they would welcome it just to stop the overwhelming ache. that's why the lock clicked on the door. Matthew eased his eyes open. the room was dark, he could look around, only a small night light threw shadows from the corner of the room. there were no windows, the sun was too harsh and it was a way Alphas could get in, or desperate Omegas could get out. the floor was hard so messes, that were inevitable, would be easily cleaned, and only two doors. one door leading out, and the other to a small bathroom. He would be stuck in the room for the next week.

Heat cycles happened four times a year generally, they could be triggered by other things occasionally. Omegas could have anywhere from ten to only two in their first few years. Matthew prayed it was the latter. he was only in his first hours and he was already very uncomfortable. he had been informed it wasn't pleasant, he had been through classes, doctors visits, talks with his parents…

It all started when he and alfred were about eight years old and their scent glands developed. it was unusual for twins to differ in their glands, so their parents had sought out a doctor when they notice the distinct difference. Sure enough after a few blood tests to be 100 percent certain, Alfred was an Alpha and Matthew was an Omega.

Not that there was anything wrong with that. Their parents had been thrilled, one of each! a nice balance and no dreading Dominance wars that were common between alpha twins or lined up heats that came with Omega twins. Francis had spent many a night before they knew terrified he'd be the sole protector of three Omegas in heat at some point. he simply couldn't be in that many places at once! but this brought a nice balance. Alfred was so very much the ideal Alpha, he was tall, strong built, fast, his protective streak ran deep, even past instinct into his core being. Before their natures had developed he was Matthews protector. Francis knew that if they dealt with a dual heat in future he could trust his son to be the one to care for Matthew.

But tonight was different. Matthew had been stupid and now they had to work with a little extra. it wasn't a complete mess, they could deal with it. the scent of two aggressive Alphas would be enough to hold most others back. any stupid enough to still try wouldn't be successful.

In the room Arthur was trying to fill the nest with blankets and pillows for his moaning son, he muttered curses under his breath as he worked. this was not ideal... he could see the red flush across the younger boys face. He hurried to the closet and pulled out an air vacuum bag containing specific blanket. All heat rooms had these, it was a blanket that was full of the families head Alpha's scent. it would ease at least a bit of the nerves. If nothing else he would feel safe. the scent filled the room as the bag was ripped open. Matthews head whipped around trying to locate it, he reached out his hands and grabbed it to his face as soon as it was close enough. Arthur smiled down on his son and sighed. he felt sad for him to be in so much discomfort, but it was part of growing up. he couldn't help the nostalgic feeling. "thank you daddy" squeaked the blonde, and oh poor Arthur's heart...

Arthur went to the chair in the corner of the room. He'd be stuck in here for a while. it wasn't exactly comfortable… Omegas avoided being around others in heat. it could trigger jealousy at the attention and care the Omega in question was receiving and occasionally set off their own heats. It was unlikely for Arthur currently. he had just finished his last cycle a few weeks back. Besides that he was worried about his son. However he wasn't overly keen on watching Matthew moan and twist around in the blankets… No matter how natural a process, it just wasn't one he wished to witness.

Outside of the door Alfred was situated in Matt's bedroom. His eyes followed his father as the barriers were pulled over the bedroom windows. it was too unsafe to leave them unlocked. if the alphas needed to be out of the room, someone could sneak in. Matthew's room was on the second floor, right next to his parents. There were only the two rooms upstairs so once the windows were locked they would be safe to let Arthur leave the room and return to his own. Alfred's room was downstairs, it was just off the side of the living room. he wouldn't be using it this week. he would be sleeping in his brother's room so he could guard the door. Alfred watched his Papa leave for the second room on this floor.

His brother was his responsibility. He took it very seriously, the usually playful and goofy Alfred's face was set in a scowl. He was pissed off. Mattie had endangered himself. He was aware his brother wasn't comfortable about being an Omega. In fact Matt had been terrified about the heat and the thought of eventually carrying children, but that still didn't mean he had to be reckless! Matthew was every bit an Omega as Alfred was an Alpha. He was soft spoken, shy, kind and nervous. his figure was slight, he had a layer of fat over his hips and stomach, his features, though a lot like Alfred's, were softer and inviting rather than hard and intimidating.

Alfred's jaw clenched and fists tightened. the stench of disapproval filled the room. it was a smell that would make any omega shake. The scent said you've done something very wrong. Making an Alpha that unhappy was something any Omega avoided. Their alphas would never hurt them, well.. not good ones, but it felt like a failure. An omegas job was to make his Alpha (weather that be mate or family alphas) happy and eventually produce young for their mate. they didn't have to be slaves, but at least making it easy on the alphas to do their job was expected! The alphas job was to protect and provide, if an Omega put themselves in danger, that job became harder

Francis returned to the room and wrinkled his nose. "ugh… well that's unpleasant." he was irritated, but his own disapproval wasn't enough to suffocate anyone. "Alfred, he was scared. yes, he was stupid but it can't be helped now. " he sighed "It's overwhelming for Omegas… Losing control of their bodies like that. suddenly not feeling anything but aching and want. fearing and hoping they'll be found all at once." he recited the words that had been driven into his own thick skull for years by Arthur. Once they had discovered they had an Omega son, his husband had felt the need to ensure Francis understood all of this.

Alfred growled but the scent lessened. Francis rolled his eyes, the young Alpha wasn't particularly forgiving. "Go sweep over the down stairs, make sure everything is clear and I'll let your father out. It'll give the room time to air. we don't need the pair of them sobbing messes, on top of everything else, because they smell all this. "

Alfred pushed off the door and walked out of the room to the stairs. he inhaled deeply, nothing yet. his eyes were sharp as they scanned room after room, taking in the smell of his family in every room. everywhere he walked the slight scent of Matthews heat clung, he growled. mine. the thought flashed through his head. it was a familial thing, he was sure. Matthew was his brother and he wanted to keep him safe. He checked the windows, there were no shutters, but they were locked. he could see four Alphas in total hanging just outside their territory. no. stay away. mine. protect. he stepped out the front door, the wind whipped around him spreading the warning scent far and wide. This house was protected. One alpha inched closer, Alfred was young, but he retreated quickly as Francis followed him to the porch. the stronger, older Alpha's scent joining his sons. without speaking the two turned and went back inside.

* * *

it was the next morning when Alfred woke to the smell of food. Lifting himself up he groaned and stretched, he had fallen asleep in front of the heat room door. scanning the room once more he trudged out and down the stairs. He was met halfway by his father holding a tray of food. "oh good you're up! could you take this to Matthew? "

Alfred smiled and took the food along with the key that was handed to him. It was an Alpha's job to bring food to an Omega in heat. part of the providing thing. usually it would have been his father's job but after the long night the elder Alpha was still asleep on the couch. "yup! I'm sure he's probably hungry." he eyed the food in his hands… he wasn't sure he was hungry for this… but food was food.

Arthur grabbed his arm biting his lip and looking thoughtful for a second, eye's flashing to the couch and then back to his son. "Maybe… maybe i should...you've never really seen.. I mean.. It's not going to be a pleasant sight.."

"Don't worry dad, i got this okay? Mattie's hungry, and I'll have to do this someday for my own Omega right?" he swooped down and placed a kiss on his father's cheek. earning a displeased look. for an Omega Arthur was unnaturally opposed to affectionate displays. Alfred turned and carried the plate upstairs taking two steps at a time.

It wasn't pleasant. opening the door Alfred almost dropped the plate. his hand flew to cover his nose. holy mother of god that smell was strong. lust. everywhere. in the middle of all of it was Mattie. he was curled up in the nest, a sheet tangled around his naked form. he whimpered as Al entered the room and Alfred had to bite back a groan. wasn't he suppose to be immune to this!? the tray slid onto the table. the Alpha gathered his thoughts and calmed. he softly regarded his brother "Mattie, I brought you breakfast. are you doing okay? do you need anything?"

"nothing I can have~" came the muffled whimper as his brother stuffed his bright red face into a pillow.

Alfred gave a half smirk, he couldn't help it as a small chuckle rose. "It'll be over in a week Mattie. try and eat okay?"

A sigh heaved from the nest. "okay… where's papa?" small eyes peeked over the pillow and squinted "Or my glasses"

"Papa is still sleeping, those assholes outside wouldn't give up until like three in the morning." a slight disapproval filled the room even though Alfred tried very hard to keep it at bay

Matthew whimpered cowering and his eyes looked down in submission "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Just be more careful next time okay? Papa'll be in with your lunch later, and your glasses are on the table." With that he left and shut the door. this was just the start of everything, now Matt would have more heats and they would repeat this process, hopefully next time more carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthews heat lasted eight days. It wasn't unusual for the first few to last an extra day or two, but he was not pleased. When he finally emerged from the room he felt exhausted and dirty. The room was a disgusting mess, he would start tidying it with Arthur's help tomorrow. Learning to scrub down a heat room wasn't really something you learned until after your first.

The moody Omega pulled on a pair of freshly washed jeans and a t-shirt, he had just finished drying off after his shower, he had school today. Omegas and sometimes the Alphas who protected them were excused from school during a heat. Alfred had gone back the second day of Matthews heat (though he objected), Papa got time off work to care for the suffering Omega.

Matthew glowed red at the knowledge that when he went back everyone would be aware of his first heat. He didn't want to deal with the questions or the knowing stares… and more then that, he wasn't ready for the attention.

Once an omega went through their first heat their scent became more potent to Alphas. He was comfortable being invisible.. But that wasn't going to be the case anymore. Matthew was an attractive guy, blonde hair curling around his jaw, big indigo eyes, fair skin, soft curves and delicate hands. Honestly it was any Alphas dream omega. A person who was designed to be protected.

Not all omegas or alphas looked like their assigned orientation. There were larger tougher looking omegas and tiny terrifying Alphas. Most Alphas were male, though occasionally a female would be born, they were the scariest. There was one at his school, Natasha, thankfully she had a mate already, but Matthew still avoided her, even looking at her mate would result in her at your throat practically choking on the aggression.

Matt didn't have too much of a preference for mates as far as looks went, as long as they were kind and not too aggressive… but he blushed at the thought all the same.

The car ride to school was tense. Arthur was driving and Matthew was sitting in the back with his brother. Alfred's arm was slung around the slighter blonde, trying to calm his nerves, "Don't worry bro! I'm gonna watch your back. I'll chase off any Alpha who bug you okay? No need to stress!".

"Don't chase them too far off Alfred." came the stern reply from their father."You don't want Matthew to end up without a mate do you?"

"Oh course i want him to find a mate, but we have to make sure he's good enough for Mattie! How's he gonna protect him if he's scared off that easily?" Alfred hugged his brother to him.

"I'll be fine Al" muttered Matthew, face glowing red.

They arrived at school and Matthew took a deep breath. It was going to be fine. It's not like they were all going to run at him and start yanking on him! Omegas came in freshly heated all the time! He walked into the hall and looked around. No one was looking at him, he sighed in relief. He had just been overeacting! This was going to be fine.

"Mmmmm fresh Omega!" called out a voice behind him. He spun around eyes wide as they settled on the obnoxiously loud Mathias. Matthew's cheeks flared red as heads turned towards him and smirks filled the hall. He was right in front of Matthew now bending over slightly so they were on eye level "Damn, you smell good little one"

Matthew froze in fear, unsure of what to do or say under the gaze of the intimidating figure. Luckily he was pulled back, Alfred stepping in front of him. Mathias was taller than Al, but slimmer, less power in his muscles. "Back off" he growled.

"Oh? And if i don't want too?" Mathias had straightened up and shot a glare at the shorter boy.

"Then I guess I'll have to make you" came Als retort. Tears started filling Matthews eyes, he was embarrassed and scared. This was awful, not even an hour in school and he was already causing a scene!

"Stop being such a dick Mathias."

The voice came from behind Matt and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked back at the student behind him. The Alpha was tall, Maybe a bit taller than Mathias even. His green eyes were piercing, above the right one was a scar. His ashy blonde hair seemed to defy gravity itself as it was sticking up in spikes going every direction. He had broad shoulder and even through his black shirt he could tell he was in peak shape. But that wasn't what made Matthew weak in the knees, what did that was the smell. He smelled delicious. It brought a deeper blush to Matthew's cheeks, his eyes soft and submissive as he cowered slightly.

"You're scarin' the kid ya' fuckin' morons." Matt felt electricity shoot through him as the hand came down on his head. Green eyes met his, they were kind, though there was no smile on his face "You okay?"

Ah… he was so close, he was touching him. The smell was overpowering, too many smells, too much anger, too much Alpha! Matt was suddenly dizzy.. oh no.. oh no.. "No" was all he squeaked before his knees gave and he saw the ground getting closer.

Strong arms grabbed him with an "Oh shit!" saving his face from meeting the tiles of the hall. suddenly his world flipped a bit as the tall unknown boy scooped him up.

"Mattie! Here give him to me! I'll take care of him" came his brothers voice.

It sounded kinda far away. Matt opened his eyes slightly looking up at the green eyed boy "I got him. You both need to cool off anyway, you reek." they were moving and he heard Als protests

"please Al… just.. go…" he slurred shakily. he didn't want to leave the wonderful smell and warmth of the Alpha holding him. his head spun and he buried his face aginst the teens chest squeezing his eyes shut. they walked towards the office in quiet until Matthew heard the deep voice again "What's your name kid?"

Matt opened his eyes and looked up nervously "Matthew Bonnefoy"

the thin lips he was staring at twitched at the corner ever so slightly. "Well Matthew, My names Lars. "

"I'm sorry for… for.." Matthew stumbled not exactly sure how to word this apology.

the teen shrugged "Don't worry about it, not everyday I get a cute omega falling for me." he smirked as the omega in question turned red.

they reached the office and lars turned to the nurse who was chatting another Beta up " Hey, Matthew here got a bit overwhelmed in the hall."

the nurse flew over to them "Oh dear! What happened?"

"Couple of Alphas fighting over him. Might need to air out the hallway, not sure if they've stopped to be honest." he shrugged

Matthew tensed, his breathing quickening. After she pointed them to the recovery room, the nurse took off to investigate the hall. Lars carried the boy into the room and deposited him on the bed before he straightened up "There you go, you should feel better soon. " he ruffled Matthew's hair and went to leave. Matt, who was sitting leaned against the inclined bed, was a bit surprised when he saw his own hand gripping the Alphas wrist. The smell of fear.

he looked down at his lap and muttered "C-could… I mean… never mind.." he dropped his hand and turned redder.

The end of the bed gave under Lars weight. Matt looked up surprised to see the tall alpha sitting. hurriedly he stuttered "I'm s-sorry, I'm just kinda nervous from before… you don't have to stay… if you'd rather not. .."

"And if i want to stay?" the Alpha gave a serious look, his head cocked to the side just slightly.

Matthew blushed and smiled a little "I would like that"

* * *

Matthew's two friends had crowded him the moment he reappeared in class.

"What happened?!" asked Katyusha, another Omega, nervously. "I saw you being carried into the office!"

"Was it because you went through heat? Damn Alphas think they can just pounce on the Omegas the instant it happens. They don't give a damn." Gilbert looked pissed on his behalf then added cockily " I'm glad I'm too awesome for that shit." Gil was a Beta, he looked at the whole alpha thing as irritating, even though he himself had the volume and attitude to convince anyone that he was one.

"I'm fine, I just got kind of overwhelmed. Matthias, that loud third year Alpha, noticed the change and It pissed Alfred off.. Just got way out of hand" Matt blushed "Lars just tried to get them to stop fighting then took care of me when I uh… almost passed out."

Gil's eyebrows went up, Kat smiled a suggestive smile.

"Oh! Lars~ carried him" Gilbert teased.

"Hmmm he took care of him~" Kat joined in giggling nervously

"Do i hear wedding bells going off in Birdies dreams?" Gil muttered as he turned to Kat smirking. she giggled.

"I hate both of you. Just so you know." Matt buried his bright red face in his folded arms.

* * *

It was after school, Matthew and Alfred sat in the principal's office in between Arthur and a rather irritated Francis. Apparently after Matt had been carted off, Alfred and Mathias had come to blows.

"But you weren't there!" argued Alfred "Mattie was terrified and that creep was gettin' off on it! besides, I didn't start anything, I only told him to back off. He's the one who kept fighting."

Matthew was mortified and slightly ticked off. It was his brother who got in the fight… why was he here?

"Then he grabbed me and stopped me from getting that creeper who was kidnapping Mattie!"

"He's not a creeper! His names Lars!" Matt turned red as four pairs of eyes, including the principals,were regarding him with surprise. Matthew had shouted. "It's just… he was nice… and I… well.." he dropped off eyes glued to the floor.

"Either way… " the principal started waving a hand to disregard the statement, looking back towards Francis "Fighting is against school policy, he'll need attend in school suspension for two days."

* * *

The car ride home was awkward, Alfred and Papa were both fuming. That left Arthur nervous and Matt was just embarrassed.

As soon as they got home Matthew took off for his room. He had no desire to be near more fighting Alphas, he could hear them though.

Papa was yelling about responsibility and self control. Alfred was yelling that he was just trying to protect Matthew. Dad was trying to calm them both. It didn't last long. Francis simply dominated and sent Alfred to his room to tend his wounded ego. Matthew felt a bit bad… Alfred had just been trying to protect him. Matthias was terrifying. He would thank him later… away from parental ears.

Matthew was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling when Arthur came in "Hey Matthew, You ready to clean?"

Matt sat up and took a deep breath, looking towards that side of his roo. He cringed at the door "I guess so…" he stood and moved to it. Opening it brought back the scent. Ugh… he flushed red. Arthur, however, wordlessly entered with a basket and the pair of Omegas started loading stained linen into it.

While they cleaned he took the opportunity to ask his father a few things. "Hey dad? Are all alphas gonna smell…." he searched for the least embarrassing word "Really good?"

Arthur paused and looked up from the pillows he was picking up. "Well… usually the best matches for breeding smell better, but there will be more than one that will have that quality." he smiled kindly "Why do you ask?"

Matthew blushed and returned to mopping the floor "No reason.." thankfully, his father didn't push any further, but there was a small knowing smile.

It didn't take them as long as Matthew had thought it would to clean but the Omega was still so relieved when it was done, If he was lucky he wouldn't have to do that again for a while. He left the laundry room and walked down the stairs off to make dinner, He took over that Omega duty, Papa use to do it stating that their fathers cooking was only to be used against the enemy in warfare… Matthew couldn't argue.

Alfred was in his room. He was pacing and grumbling. God damned Mathias, he couldn't help himself… but why?! Sure, he should protect his brother… but to that extent? Was this normal?! Not to mention his reaction to that smell…He bit his lip remembering the scent of Mattie everywhere, then blushed furiously pushing the tightening in his stomach away.

He grabbed his laptop from the desk and sat on his bed, flipping it open he searched 'alpha/omega sibling attraction' oh god the amount of porn and fanfiction… he shook his head and added 'study' to the end, clicking a few links he did some reading.

Siblings were suppose to be repealed by each others scents. It was a natural mechanism to prevent inbreeding that had developed over time. There were a few incidents of cases of the opposite happening. interestingly enough, these few and far between cases looked like they happened mostly between twins with opposing orientations. Well fuck. great, Alfred was some sick, brother loving pervert thanks to science! Science had betrayed him...

He slammed the laptop closed and went back to pacing, what was he suppose to do!? it's not like he could come out and say "Hey guys, next heat I'm gonna just go far far away so I don't accidentally fuck my twin okay?" but he wasn't going to be able to hide it. Apparently if one sibling felt it, the other would. It could take a few heats near each other to fully kick in as well. Which meant this could get stronger...

Then there was that asshole who had carted him off. What was he playing at? Oh god… if Matthew got another mate, how was Al going to react?! How was Mattie gonna react to being attracted to him? Fuck! Thinking of all this was pissing him off. It really was a bad time for the soft knock that came at his door.

"Al?" it was Mattie's voice. the door opened softly and Matthew poked his head in, eyes widening suddenly at the amount of pheromones being let off. "A-are you okay?" he was shaking. So much aggression in the air.

"Yeah I'm peachy!" he snapped then cringed as Matthew flinched. "Sorry Mattie.. I'm just… bad day… did you want something?"

"I... " he swallowed hard "I wanted to say thank you. I don't want you fighting, but I appreciate you protecting me. Matthias was scaring me…" he was still hiding behind the door.

Alfred sighed "Come in Mattie, I'll calm down okay?"

Matt hesitated but slipped in closing the door. "Dinners in the oven…"

Al smiled, mmmm food. then he got weary "You cooked it right?"

That got a giggle "Yeah Al I cooked. You think after last Alpha's day anyone's letting dad back in the kitchen voluntarily? "

Al felt ill thinking about the 'why is this green' meat loaf. "Good." he looked down at his feet, but he heard Matt walk towards the computer chair "Are you scared Mattie? About the whole.. school full of Alphas thing." Alfred's blue eyes flashed up to catch the violet ones.

"A little I guess… I just don't… I wanna find an Alpha whose gentle with me. One's like Matthias reek like aggression constantly, they kind of freak me out." he gave a little shrug and dropped his eyes blushing.

"W-what kinda Alpha did you have in mind?" Alfred shifted slightly.

Matthew turned bright red and hide his face behind his hands. Oh god it was adorable! No… stop thinking like that Alfred! Brother. Blood related….

In the back of his mind something whispered 'mine'

"Aw come-on Mattie! I know a ton of Alphas, maybe I could help." he had no intention of helping. No one was good enough, no one deserved him. He was Al's

"Well.. uhmm.. maybe it's like a familiarity thing... but I always kinda hoped i'd find someone like you or Papa…" he muttered refusing to take his eyes off his socks.

Al's heart beat harder. "Well i don't think it's weird. I think I'd like an Omega that was like you. Not like dad though… I'd like to ya know, live… not be killed by a cupcake or whatever."

Matthew looked up and smiled softly, blush faded a bit. "Thanks Al"

"Of course Mattie. Now super important question…" He paused for dramatic effect "What time's dinner?"

The omega laughed "About ten more minutes I think? I gotta go check it." He rose from the computer chair and left the room without another word. His scent hung back and Al inhaled deeply then groaned. Yup.. he was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mature things happen here, turn back if you are not in the "mature' group!**

The next month went fairly normally. Alfred found himself in between his brother and more Alphas, but that was expected. There were a few that Matthew had let near him, that was not so expected. There were two in particular who kept showing up, one was that porcupine head, no not Mathias, the other one… What the hell was his name? Lars. The other one was a tall dark alpha named Antonio. Apparently they were 'both so nice!' the thought made Alfred sick.

It didn't, however, make him as sick as the thoughts he had been having. Every night lately brought the same dream. In it Mattie was in heat, lost in the twist of sheets wanton moans and needy cries echoing through his head as Matthew would reach out his hand to Alfred, and the Alpha's name would fall of his lips in desperate pleading. More than once Alfred woke up hard and uncomfortable, needing to take care of himself... The dream wasn't hard to put together to look realistic either. He had seen his brother in heat and he had called for his protection that first night. It wasn't just the dream though… It was the hope that Mattie would realize the attraction in his next cycle. He was becoming very grateful for the extra gym class Alphas were given. He needed an outlet.

Matthew had been spending more time with Lars at school, he found the tall Alpha, though serious looking, was fairly laid back. He had also met a Spanish teen named Antonio, he was a bubbly, optimistic, somewhat dim, alpha who was unsuccessfully chasing a reluctant Beta. It was unusual for sure… but Matthew wasn't one to judge. He couldn't be…

Lately he had found something rather disturbing. His father had said that ideal mates smelled better… well, he had come across a few. Lars for one, Antonio smelled okay, a few of the hockey players smelled amazing, but there was one Alpha shouldn't was smelling better and better by the day, Alfred.

It was so wrong, and he knew that! He was terrified of his next heat. Would he beg for his brother? Oh god… how would Al react? He was going to get disowned! He just knew it! A completely broken Omega who wants to mate with his twin brother. Disgusting.

He needed to figure out a way to suppress his feelings before his next heat. No big deal! Maybe if he could just focus more on the Alpha who was seemingly working to get closer to him. Lars was kind, smelled really good, and made him feel safe. He could totally focus on Lars! He just needed to take the time to get more familiar and hope that Alfred's close proximity didn't override that!

Except he really didn't have much time. So much for his hopes of two heats in the first year, the second one hit only five weeks after the first. He felt it coming on when he was at school in history class, the first warning signs hit and he freaked. Matthew ran to the front of the room and let his teacher know before booking it for the office.

He had no clue what to do. He was suppose to call Alfred down to the office to wait for their father to pick them up when this happened, but the smell. Ugh… He couldn't worry about that now… He needed to nest...

Alfred showed up to the office and Matthew instantly clung to him. He felt nervous in a school with so many Alpha's and he wanted the comfort and protection… but that smell. He was panting.

Alfred wrapped protective arms around his brother and tried to hold his breath leading him out to the parking lot where Arthur waited with the car. The taller twin was going to try and sit in the front seat giving his brother room the stretch out, but it turned out Matthew wasn't giving up his hold, so both brothers piled awkwardly into the back.

"You're okay Matthew. We'll be home soon and you can nest, that sounds nice doesn't it? Everything is all stocked for you" his father's voice was kind and soothing. Matthew whimpered and nodded.

Suddenly, he was roasting! He ripped off his sweater and stuffed it in his backpack before curling as small as he could against Alfred, clinging desperately with a long whine, "Shhhhh pet. I know it's scary to be away from home when it hits… " Matt only hummed in agreement. If that's what they thought he was clinging for, then good.

They pulled up to the house and got Matthew up the stairs and to his heat room. The pull to nest was strong enough that he was able to unlatched from Alfred and went to work. His father and brother left the room to give him some privacy, locking the door so they wouldn't deal with a runaway omega.

Alfred sat on his twins bed and sighed in relief, crisis averted. It was bad enough the hoodie he was wearing currently was the only thing hiding his reaction to being clung to with that smell assaulting him the whole way home… But he could relax now! Papa would come home in a few hours and care for Mattie. Alfred would be free from the horrors of his apparent attraction. For now he just had to sit back and relax…

Which he did, for the next hour, fiddling around on his phone as he laid across Matthew's bed trying not to think about the fact that his twin was on the other side of the door, wanting.

Then the twinge caught his nose. Oh god that smelled bad.. what was- oh god really?! Alfred walked quickly into the hallway then to the stairs and found the Omega leaninging against the railing half way down, sitting on a step with sweat sheening on his forehead. "Dad?" He got closed and cringed covering his nose "I think.. I mean do you need... should I call Papa?"

Arthur cringed and sighed. "Yes, I think you better…" The omega scrubbed his face in frustration "I had hoped we wouldn't have to deal with this for a while..."

"Don't worry dad, let's get you too your room, I'll lock everything up and call Papa. I'll take care of Mattie okay?" his voice was gentle and calm, but he was freaking the fuck out. He moved quickly pulling shutters on the windows in Mattie's room before taking the other Omega to the identical room across the hall. He used the keys on his belt and locked the door behind his father. He locked the shutters around his parents room as well dialing his cell phone as he went.

It rang only twice before Francis picked up "bonjour?"

"Papa, you need to come home now. Please. I-I'm kinda freakin' out…"

"Calm down Alfred, what's wrong? Is everyone okay?"

"They're both starting heats. Mattie's started at school and we got him in his room, but then Dad's kicked off. I've done all the shutters but I'm a bit out of my league here!" his voice was strained, not hiding an ounce of panic.

"I'm on my way"

The phone clicked off. Alfred went to the stairs and sat at the top. He didn't want to leave the floor they were on when he was the only one in the house.

Matthew was feverishly pulling blankets and pillows out and tossing them towards the dip in the floor he needed a lot… he needed… he needed… Yes! His hands closed around the scent infused blanket holding it close.

he moved towards the empty nest and started arranging thing the way he thought they should be. He trusted his instincts to do this much, thought maybe he shouldn't they were also pumping images of his brother through his head. He felt a rush shoot through him and he almost collapsed. Need. Want. Please~, His mind whined. He pushed it back as best he could in his fading resistance, quickly finished arranging and stripped away the clothing he knew he wasn't going to want on soon. He crawled into his nest and covered himself instantly feeling more secure.

It was only half an hour later and he was stuffing his face into the blanket full of his father's scent. He inhaled deeply, trying to draw something to calm him, but he found himself wishing it was the hoody his brother had been wearing instead. The first whimper broke past his lips, followed by panting. He curled in on himself as much as possible forcing images of the ashen haired Alpha from school into his head in place of his brother. The smell, the feeling of arms around him. He tested the name on his lips "Lars" he whined, and a jolt ran through him. Oh thank god! Now as long as he didn't see much of his brother this week...

* * *

It took 20 agonizing minutes for Francis to get home. He charged through the door and called out "Alfred?!"

"I'm on the stairs!" came the slightly rattled reply

Francis rounded the corner and stopped at the bottom of the steps. The alphas exchanged exhausted looks, "Are you okay to take care of Matthew this week? It's only your second time…" his Papa looked him over carefully.

"Yeah! I got it. Mattie will be fine." his voice was nervous but sure. The nerves were not based on his lack of confidence in care… merely because this meant a lot of alone time with his brother…"We should make them lunch, Mattie was still in history when we had to come here… I don't know if dad ate either."

Francis nodded and they both moved to the kitchen. half an hour later they both had identical trays of food.

"Good luck" they exchanged at the same time.

"You're gonna do just fine Alfred. You're a natural at this" his Papa gave him a warm smile as he took off up the stairs first.

Alfred stood in front of the thick door, his stomach in knots, what was he going to do when he entered that room? Fear of the unknown was the worst. But Alfred was the hero right? He took a deep breath and unlocked the door entering with the tray of food and quickly closing it behind himself.

The smell was intoxicating, it went straight between his legs and he was grateful, once again, for the long hoodie. "M-mattie… I brought food" it was hard to keep a clear head. He was trying with all his might to keep his thoughts pure. Kind of hard when the object of your desire is literally naked and needy in front of you...

He slid the tray down on the table and shot a glance at his brother. Matthews eyes were full of lust and hunger. His body twisted in the nest, his face was bright red and his eyes blown wide open. If Al was being honest with himself, he probably didn't look much better. He sniffed the air… and he certainly didn't smell any better off..

The part that threw him though was Mattie's hand clamped over his own mouth, tears falling down his face.

"Are you okay Mattie?!" Al was panicked now, was he hurt?

Mine. Protect.

Matthew tried so hard to hold back. As soon as the key was in the lock, he had clamped his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't be able to say anything understandable. But the smell hit him, the dizzying smell of Alpha and heat and want. He assumed all the heat and want was his own until Alfred spoke to him and protection and possession filled the room. He sobbed knowing he couldn't hold it back at that point, every inch of his skin burning, He withdrew his hand. It was a disjointed pathetic sound, but it was loud, ringing through the whole room.

"Alfred~… please~!"

Oh god… he had just said it. He let loose more sobs not being able to look at the Alpha. The moans wouldn't stop once they started though, he kept pleading

"Please make it stop… Al~… Please take it….." he whined desperately "Please I want you~"

His whole body ached, slick soaking the nest beneath him. He cringed when he heard a growl. oh god.. he was angry… Matthew wanted to die.. he begged his brain to shut up but it kept calling for his twin.

Alfred was in shock when he heard it at first. but the second time it rang out it set his whole body on fire. Matthew was sobbing through his pleading. He was obviously mortified by all this… So was Al… Especially as every fiber of his being was pulling him towards his brother. He growled as it built and smelled fear. Shit… He was scaring Mattie…

One more plea fell from Matthew's lips, it was so needy, so strained, so irresistible. They were going to hell for this, but god, Alfred couldn't hold back anymore.

He was at Matthew's side in a second. His own voice firm and demanding. "Mattie… look at me" The small blonde turned his head up and reached out a hand automatically clinging to the hoody

"please Al.. Make it stop… I need you" he was panting the smell overwhelming for both of them.

Al moved quickly to capture his brothers mouth without much thought, going where his body told him to. They both moaned as the sensation took over, Matt's hands were clawing and pulling at his clothing. Alfred broke away to strip himself down. then climbed in the nest with the Omega. He trailed kisses down along this jaw, then driven by hormones and instinct, he latched on between Matt's neck and shoulder biting as he positioned himself between willingly open legs.

Matthew was in heaven, he was enveloped in the strong scent, he could feel the teeth biting down and the heat of a mate so close the his entrance. "P-please… just.. just now please!" he whined. his nails dug into the shoulders of his Alpha. In his mind Alfred was no longer his brother, but HIS Alpha. He was panting and trying to angle his body as best he could, frustered that Alfred wasn't in yet.

Alfred broke his bite before it could become too deep and become permanent. He laid his forehead against his brother's shoulder "You are sure you want this Mattie? I-" he groaned, his voice strained with weak resistance "I can't stop once… I start"

"Yes…. please!"

" I'm your brother..."

"I don't care I want to be yours, please!"

At that Alfred caved. It didn't take long for the Alphas painfully swollen member to find its spot inside the omega, the slick had done its job to make entrance easy. The response was instant. Matt let out the loudest moan yet, his nails bit in and drew blood. Alfred started pumping slowly, careful not to let the uninflated knot slip in yet. Enough of his brain conscious that this was Matthew's first time and he could end up injured.

Apparently Matthew's brain was shut off. "Faster Al! Harder please!"

It was nearly impossible to say no when the request sounded so delicious. Al's mouth moved to the mark he left and licked it tenderly then moved to his Omegas ear "Hold on tight" he whispered with a slight growl and he gripped his twins hip and thrust fully in.

Matthew trust his head back and went silent was he was completely filled. Alfred's head dropped down and took the other side of his twin's shoulder between his teeth biting down hard and marking him with purpose. both of them groaned as they moved together, a fast hard pace. The sensation was intense, satisfying, exactly what Matthew's body had been calling for. Cries of pleasure and relief bounced off the walls and It didn't take very long before the knot swelled locking them together. Matthew felt the hot rush of Alfred's seed filling him and he moaned out his name one last time, his own release following.

Alfred relented his hold once it was done, moving his arms to balance himself above the panting omega. They were stuck together for now, it would take time for the swelling to go down. Unsure blue eyes looked down into scared violet ones.

"A-are you okay Mattie? Did I hurt you?"

"N-n-no… I'm okay" the awkward silence resumed.

Finally Matthews whisper quiet voice broke air, "What are we gonna do Al?" the words shook.

The knot finally shrunk enough to pull out. Al separated and rolled over next to his brother in the nest. his hands went to his face covering his eyes. "I dunno Mattie. I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have- I'm suppose to be- I shoulda stayed out, but dad went into heat right after you, There was no one else to help you… I thought i could handle it like last time but… oh god…"

he heard a whimper from beside him. Moving a hand he looked over at his brother who was now in tears "Oh no no.. Mattie it's okay… We'll figure this out okay? I'm here." he wrapped protective arms around the emotional Omega and cursed himself. He had stolen the first breeding experience… and now? Now they were going to be linked. Even if they never got near each other during another heat, it would never be as good, the smells would never be right. That first breed was so important, most alpha and omegas bred for life, only death of one early on being cause for a second mate.

His fingers ran through the tangled curls on his brothers head "It's okay Mattie.. as long as you want me here I'll be here okay? If you tell me to leave I will… "

delicate fingers dug into his sides and the violet eyed Omega clung to him. "Please don't leave me… I.. " he paused and buried his face against Al's chest taking comfort in the smell. "Is it wrong that I love you like this?" came the small scared voice "Is… is it okay? D-do you hate me for doing this?"

"Mattie…" the reply was soft, soothing "This wasn't your fault. Our biology is just… flawed I guess. I could never hate you. I… I love you too. " his arms tightened their hold "Okay or not, we'll figure it out. "

"Dad and Papa… They're going to kill me… " fear was everywhere. Genuine fear.

"Mattie" his voice firmer now "people haven't killed Omegas in centuries for breeding issues. we've only just got the population back to a somewhat normal state… Besides… Our parents love us."

"They'll send you away then… I'll be here alone and I'll get pushed into some sort of union! " panic rose in his voice.

Alfred cringed. That wasn't as impossible. His blood boiled slightly at the thought of Mattie being sold off to the highest bidder, some old Alpha with less than kind intentions. A growl escaped his throat, Mine. Protect. Keep. The drive was stronger now. Mattie was his and he wasn't about to let anything happen to him.

"We won't let them know… We'll act like nothing has changed. Then once we finish third year, we'll leave and go somewhere no one knows us. We'll change our names, we'll look like a normal couple, okay?" Al looked down at the eyes looking up at him in trust. He smiled as the smaller teen nodded and placed a kiss on Matthew's forehead, "I'll protect you." he murmured, nuzzle him.


	4. Chapter 4

The week passed easily, and to their relief Matthew's heat only lasted 5 days. This gave Matt time to thoroughly scrub his heat room, trying to erase every trace of their shared week of mating. Alfred had tried to help as he watched his brother wince a few times. Alfred hadn't been gentle the whole week… It was hard to hold back when he was being spurred to go harder and faster and more... but Matthew had insisted Alphas should not do this kind of work, It was an Omega thing.

"But Mattie… You're hurt… I hurt you"

"I'm fine Alfred, really" he gave a sweet smile and shooed him from the room.

Matthew was relieved when it was clean. He couldn't smell anything but bleach so strong it burnt his nose. If he was asked, he'd just say the jug spilled. Alfred was more nervous about this whole thing then he was which was odd. When Papa had come down stairs to retrieve food for Dad and noticed Matthews limp Alfred had frozen. Matthew played it off blushing "Oh… don't worry, either of you! I ugh…" he looked down hiding behind his golden curls "Pulled a muscle while i was ya know…" he let the sentence hang and looked away. Francis accepted that as enough of an answer, really looking like he didn't want to hear even that much… Thank god it wasn't Arthur, he would have wanted to have an Omega to Omega talk about being careful...

Going back to school was interesting for both twins. They smelled the same, but their senses changed a bit. For Matt, Lars didn't smell anywhere near as appealing as he use to. He felt a slight sadness… He really did like the Alpha, it definitely would have been easier with him.

For Al, it was the same with other Omegas, though he had never really been drawn to any of them in particular. The thing that threw him was he could smell Matt everywhere. He could practically track him!

But neither had been prepared for the mental bond. The ability for an Alpha to sense his Omega is in distress.

It happened during Alphas second gym class. They were wrestling, trying to get a bit of that aggression out when Al felt a tinge. he was distracted and became pinned under a much smaller Alpha. He felt the need to go to Matt, something was WRONG. He squirmed his way out and ran from class while the teacher yelled after him. he used his new found ability to smell Matthew to track and quickly found himself at an Omega bathroom on the second floor. He knocked on the door "Mattie? Are you in there?"

He stepped back as he heard the door knob turn. Matthew poked his head out confused. "A-al… why are you h-here?"

"I uhh… spidey senses?" he gave a lame smile. then he noticed tears on his brother's face and protection aggression flooded him "Why are you crying Mattie?"

"I-it's nothing j-just… " he was turning bright red. "It's my fault… I stuffed my red hoodie in my backpack last week when we had to leave suddenly… I had to take it out in class and the smell…" he looked down and hunched his shoulders. "Every single Alpha in class sp-spun around, there w-were so many eyes. The t-teacher was yelling to g-get things under c-control… I r-ran out of the room and l-left it t-there.."

Alfred tried to squash the anger bubbled in him. Mine, Mine, MINE. He took a deep breath and unclenched his fists. "Which class were you in Mattie? I'll go get your stuff and we'll head home okay?"

Matthew nodded "I'm sorry…. I was in english… "

Alfred sighed and planted a kiss on his brother's hair. "I'll be right back okay?"

The tall blonde stalked down the hallway towards the english classroom where he had a brief discussion with the teacher, who scolded him about how Matthew needs to be more careful. Alfred didn't like being talked down to but he bore it as his eyes slid over the still unruly Alphas, and The Omegas who were anywhere between, scared to intensely irritated. The Betas sided with the irritated crowd.

He shouldered the bag and took the hoodie, which was now triple bagged, and went back to retrieve Mattie. It was a quick explanation at the office, they were already aware of the disturbance and the twins took off for home.

Alfred stuffed the hoody in his own backpack and threw an arm around his still shaking brother protectively "Don't worry Mattie. it's all over, I'm here remember?" he looked around the dead quiet street quickly and then nuzzled the golden blonde curls with his nose.

They arrived at home just as Arthur was coming down the stairs. he looked drained, but smiled when he saw them. "Boys! What are you doing home so early?" the smell of the heat room had spread and Alfred almost gagged, well.. at least he wasn't fully defective. Mattie's head dropped and he stood partially behind his brother. Arthur cocked an eyebrow at his Alpha son in question.

In the worst timing in the world, Francis came down the stairs silently and already irritated about god knows what, as Alfred explained.

"He forgot the jacket he was wearing when he went into heat was in his backpack, he took it out without realizing and his whole english class went nuts, so I found him hiding in a bathroom and took him... home…"

Francis face was not impressed as Alfred noticed him. Arthur turned his head and tried sternly "Francis is was an acciden-" he was cut off by a look.

Matthew was crying clinging to the back of Alfred's shirt. The smell of aggression and disapproval was so strong it made Alfred stagger. His brain exploded with instinct and he growled. At his father. Fuck.

Francis's eyes flicked to his and he remembered himself and looked down quickly. "He really.. didn't mean...just…"

What the boys didn't know was that Arthur had just admitted to driving to pick up the boys the week prior when he had already started to feel his own heat coming on. So, this was basically an Alpha dealing with two Omegas who seemed to like to put themselves in harms way… not exactly sympathy invoking.

"Both of you can just go back in your damn heat rooms! Go sit and think and just… fuck!" his fingers clawed through his hair as the two Omegas cowered.

Arthur turned to return to his room, Matthew stayed glue to Alfred, Al realized before anyone else lucky and muttered "Go!" hurriedly. Matthew took off.

That was yet another sign of how complicated things were going to be. Matthew was Alfred's Omega now… not tied to his father as strongly any longer. Matthew sat in his heat room in the empty nest and curled his knees to his chest. This was so messed up in so many ways. Even worse, he wanted Al to come in now and tell him he wasn't mad.

Alfred was kinda mad… not as mad as his Papa, but mad. What if Matthew had been closer to the back? What if he had been right next to an Alpha with bad control? He was lucky he was in the front of class with his friends, an omega and a beta. He hadn't thought of any of that yet.

both alphas sat in the living room and stewed.

both Omegas sat in their rooms and felt guilt.

it was not a happy night.

The next morning the omegas were in their beds, they had been let out of there heat rooms after a few hours of grouchiness.

* * *

Alfred and Matthew ran into another couple of problems over the next month or so, though it was nowhere near as troubling .

Number one, Lars. Matthew still held an appeal for him, and Matthew still liked the Alpha, just not in the way he had. So, the Omega tried to be friendly, but more distant.

Apparently it was the opposite of helpful.

Lars wound up following Matthew around even more when Matthew wasn't half throwing himself at the other. Why couldn't he have done that earlier! They might not have been in this mess… but no, he loved Alfred. Still, he wouldn't deny Lars would have been a much easier course to take. It made him sad even a few weeks after his heat when the tall Alpha had managed to get him alone in the hall and, slightly red faced, asked him out to dinner.

Matthew had been a bit taken back, though not completely surprised… He would have been thrilled before. He would have said yes and spent the rest of the day in a fog of joy, bouncing around with Kat and chatting about what he should wear while Gilbert sat by and rolled his eyes.

Instead he had looked at him sadly "I'm sorry Lars, I… I can't. My parents don't want me dating until after high school."

"Oh… well" He gave a small shrug "Maybe as friends?" Matthew bit his lip.

"I don't think they'd let me go without Alfred, you know how it is…" He said weakly, slightly pink as he stared at his shoes.

"yeah I guess. Well… It was worth a shot" Matthew looked up watching sadly as the dejected looking Alpha walked away.

He had spent the day feeling guilty and trying desperately not to let it show, though thanks to the bond, Alfred seemed to notice anyway.

"What's wrong Mattie?"

"It's nothing Al…"

"Come on… I know that's not true."

Matthew sighed "Someone asked me out and I turned them down. I just feel bad okay? Not like I could tell them I was already mated, so I gave a bad excuse." Alfred's eyes narrowed and Matthew rolled his eyes as he felt the arm tighten around him.

"Was it one of those damn spiky haired giant freaks?" Matthew pursed his lip and shot an unimpressed look up.

"Lars is a perfectly nice guy." He regretted the statement when Alfred's face grew both sad and angry at the same time. "No where near as nice as you though~" he recovered, Alfred relaxing a little. However, this brought us to problem two. As much as Matthew wanted to kiss his mate to calm him in that moment, they were in school and that wasn't going to fly. Alfred and Matthew had been close since they were little, so Alfred having his arm around his brother wasn't an unusual sight, but more than that would start rumors.

Really there weren't many places the two could be affectionate. School was out, home was out… anywhere in public in town was out… The two resorted to headed out to 'hang out with friends' while really sneaking off into secluded areas. The woods near the school being a popular one. No one was really around there. That's where they headed that night, claiming to be going to a movie, Matthew bringing a blanket because "the theatre is so cold!" when really it was more of a "I don't want to be covered in dirt… again…"

So there they sat, on the ground in the woods, Matthew was straddling Alfred's lap, leaning down into a kiss. Alfred had his fingers curled into the blonde curls, holding tight as his tongue slipped in exploring and tasting. Matthew whimpered pressing closer, his hands moving from Alfred's shoulders to down his back, nails scratching lightly.

Alfred groaned, moving his hands to support Matthew as he quickly shifted them both, now on top of his mate, clothed erections pressing together as he pinned Matthew to the ground with his body. He moved to the thankfully easily hidden mark, biting down and drawing a needy moan.

Matthew had always run a bit cold, even wearing hooded sweaters in the summer if it was below twenty five degrees, so the joining of his shoulder and neck were covered and the dark pink possession mark went unnoticed. Now however, it was fully visible, Matthew coat laying off to the side next to Alfred's. They were in no danger of being cold…

Matthew's hands slipped up Alfred's shirt as he panted, and Alfred sat back, tearing it off over his head before leaning back down, hands at Matthew's jeans in desperation. They were quickly shoved down to his knees and Alfred stood to free himself, Matthew kicked the denim and cotton from his body impatiently, arms curling around the back of Alfred's neck as he lowers down again. the cap on a small bottle of olive oil Matthew had managed to steal from the kitchen and put into an old cleaned out hand cream bottle popped open and soon fingers slid into Matthew.

The Omega gasped and moaned, moving himself on them as his body easily welcomed the intrusion. two fingers, then three, moving and stretching, grazing over the spot that made him see white. He bit his lip hard, trying to keep quiet as he whimpered "Please Alfie…" as he wished, the fingers were quickly removed and replaced with Alfred's cock.

He let out a high pitch keen in place of the cry he wanted to let out. The moved fast, their mouths meeting to muffle each others sounds as puffs of air forced out of their noses. Matthew felt like his body was singing, the rightness of the feeling. Alfred was much the same, coiling building low in his stomach quickly.

Both were lost in each others scent and the feeling. when Alfred was close he pulled back enough to knot outside of Matthew, his hand flying down to close around it instead, and they both came within seconds of each other.

once they were both done twitching with release, Alfred rolled to the side, pulling Matthew close only a second after hitting the ground, Matthew nuzzled in closely, craving the connection his body told him he should still have from the knot. They had knotted since Matthew's heat, but it had caused panic, if someone came along they wouldn't have been able to run. In the end the risk wasn't worth the reward.

One day it would be different thought Alfred lazily, burying his nose in Matthew's hair and inhaling his scent. One day they could do this in another town, in a little apartment of their own and they wouldn't have to worry about being caught… One day...


	5. Chapter 5

Thankfully, there were no more near Alpha meltdown moments for the rest of the month and well into the next after the sweatshirt incident. Alfred learned to differentiate between, 'I'm in danger' or 'I'm upset' twinges from Matthew. The Omega twin learned to be cautious. Both boys figured out subtle ways to hide Alfred's dominance. Yes it was all going smoothly.

Then, one sunny, seemingly peaceful afternoon during science class, Alfred's phone buzzed. Alphas with Omega siblings that could need protection getting home during that time were permitted to check them. Just in case. He looked at the text message, and sure enough, it was Matthew.

"I need you.. I don't what to do… I'm sorry... "

Alfred's eyes flew open. Matthew wasn't in danger, just... freaked out.

"Mattie what's wrong? Can it wait till the bell in 20 minutes?"

"yes"

"okay, good, I'll come find you then."

every passing second Alfred's discomfort grew. Hurry up time! When the bell finally rung he was the first out of his seat and the door. He followed his mates scent all through the school and stopped at a bathroom again. He reached for his phone and sent a text

"Mattie… are you in the bathroom?"

The door opened a few seconds later and a very pale Matthew came out. The Alpha put his arm around the Omega and looked deeply concerned.

"What's wrong Mattie? "

"C-can we go outside… too crowded…" Matthew didn't look up, his hands were kept firmly in his pocket. Alfred frowned in confusion but nodded, leading him from the bathroom.

The pair walked from the school outside to a quiet area. Al smelled the air then smiled encouragingly "Okay Mattie we're alone… whats wrong?"

the omega stared at his shoes and cringed. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and handed a stick to his twin.

Two lines.

"Matthew.. what is this?"

The omega bit his lip and trembled. Panic entered Alfred's voice

"Mattie.. tell me what this means… I'm freaking out."

"I'm pregnant" came the barely audible whisper.

"Fuck."

The alpha stood there in shock for a few minutes everything and nothing hitting him all at once. It was only broken when the sobs reached his ears. His eyes focused and he watched his Omega cry. Alfred gathered the smaller blonde into his arms."shhhh… we'll figure this out okay? We'll…"

"T-t-they're gonna sm-smell it on m-me. I c-can't st-stay here… T-they'll make m-me get r-rid of it. T-then they'll s-s-send me away" Matthew sobbed against him.

Al squeezed his eyes shut knowing he was right, but it would destroy Mattie… Getting rid of a pregnancy. It went against Omegas nature, some of them could handle it if they were hard enough, but Mattie would crumble. "It's gonna be okay Mattie.. we'll… we could run away right now, go grab our things and leave just like we talked about right? Just a bit early okay? I can get a job, we'll find a place. "

he felt nodding against his chest, but there were so many holes… where would they run? Where would they stay? What about the baby? He didn't have answers yet, so he just gathered his mate as close as possible and held him.

In the end it was Mattie who saved them… well, he saved Al. It was a week later and they still hadn't figured out a plan. not for lack of trying, it just wasn't falling right… and his scent was starting to change. They were all sitting around the dining room table. Matthew had made meat loaf. There was a peaceful silence over the table when his nerves started showing in every way possible. The scent change was so obvious to Alfred he froze.

"I'm pregnant!" Matthew blurted. forks clattered and Al's eyes widened…

Shit they hadn't even figured this out! What was he thinking? "Mattie?" The omega looked down tearfully and launched into a brilliant story. How long had he been planning this?

"I… I was out stupid during my last heat. before I went to the office I got scared. I ran off into the woods and someone… I don't even know who.. I just.. and now.." he was a sobbing piled curled in on himself on his chair, shaking and cowering waiting for the anger to engulf him.

It came.. it came in waves. Alfred wouldn't be surprised if half the streets Omegas were currently nervous messes. Alfred dug his nails into his hands, they quickly started to bleed. He didn't like the stress his Omega was in. Luckily it was conveyed as concerned anger over his brother alleged rape.

Matthew was whimpering and sobbing when Arthur's hand appeared on his shoulder. His eyes looked up. Arthur was cringing at the smell, but the anger wasn't directed straight at him… so it wasn't debilitating. Matthew, Their baby, was in trouble.

"D-daddy" the Omega whimpered clinging to his father and looking over at Papa nervously as the Alpha was slowly turning red with rage.

"Francis" came the shaky but serious voice from Arthur "I think you should t-take a w-walk. calm down… i-it's n-n-not helping. " his voice wavered and broke, but he plowed through the sentence. Mama (or daddy) bear mode was not something to sneeze at. Omega's had killed their Alphas to protect their young… not many… but it was still documented.

Francis growled and left the table. He walked from the room and the front door slammed.

Matthew broke, sobbing into his hands.

In the end Alfred had to carry his mess of a twin up the stairs and tuck him in. Matt's hand clung to his sleeve and Alfred, sighing, lying down with him.

"i-I'm sorry… but… I didn't know w-what t-to do… and the s-smell. They would have noticed… I d-don't want them t-to send you a-away. It's my fault" he sniffled

arms wrapped around the crying Omega "No Mattie… this isn't your fault. you didn't plan this… " he stroked the golden curls until they both fell asleep.

Francis was downstairs when they woke, he had crepes made and waiting. He was still angry, you could see it, but his scent didn't flood the room anymore. "Sit" was the only thing he said as Matthew entered the room.

Not being stupid, the Omega sat down and kept his eyes glued to the table. Alfred, who was behind him followed suit.

"I want you to tell me exactly what you were thinking" he said, quiet rage behind his words.

"I w-wasn't… I was s-so scared… s-some alphas had st-started to n-notice and I panicked and ran.. "

"What exactly happened.. Don't leave anything out."

Matt turned bright red. "I ran into the woods... but I tripped and just curled up. I g-guess.. I must have whimpered from the fall… "

Francis was staring at him with intensity, Arthur looked like he was going to be sick, as Matthew continued, "Then I felt someone behind me, but they had me pinned before I could l-look… It hurt Papa" he added, his voice breaking. Then he dissolved into sobbing

Alfred was almost scared of his mates manipulation abilities… but at the moment, it was saving their asses.

Alfred looked towards his Papa, his face held hurt and anger… There was also failure in his eyes. The young Alpha cringed, that had to be painful.

"Please… Please Papa I can't… I can't get rid of it please!" Matthew dared to look up, tears brimming in his violet eyes, he stared into the deep blues of their Papa's pleading. "I'll die… "

Francis couldn't take it anymore. He simply stood from the table and walked back upstairs.

Another week passed without discussion on the issue of the pregnancy. Matthew didn't dare bring it up, and Francis was avoiding the omega. Alfred had started to dare to be hopeful. maybe this plan would work!

But it wouldn't

Alfred was in the dining room with Arthur discussing school when there was a knock on the door. Francis, who had been silently standing in the kitchen doorway, went to answer it before any of the other residence could. No one really paid attention until they heard it.

"No! Papa please no!" Alfred launched himself over the table and ran out into the living room with the scrape of chair legs and pound of Arthur's feet on his heels.

Francis stood against the wall refusing to look at the scene in front of him. He was scowling at the floor. Right in the middle of the living room was Matthew, he was struggling to get away from two Betas in blue scrubs. "No! Let go of me! Alfred! Alfred please! No! I want to keep it!"

Arthur came out behind him and covered his mouth. Tears sprung to his eyes in realization. he looked at Francis, that was the first time the older Alpha moved, he went to comfort his Omega, but Arthur regarded him with disgust and pushed him away "Don't you dare touch me" he said with so much acid it would have been shocking in any other setting

The pain, every nerve ending In Alfred's body was on fire. They were hurting him.

Danger. Mine. Defend. Mine. Mine . Mine! All fucking mine!

A growl ripped from his chest as he launched himself at the unprepared and occupied orderlies. Startled they dropped their hold on the struggling Omega. Matthew quickly scrambled away and towards the wall.

Alfred moved towards him and slid in front of his mate, his face contorted in rage. Matthew was clinging to the back of his shirt with one hand, he had the other hand placed over his stomach in protection. The blonde Omega desperately tried to calm his breathing, burying his face against Al's shoulder. Alfred's eyes were focused "Back off! Mine! They're mine!" possession and aggression filled the room.

Arthur slid down the wall to sit in stunned silence. Francis stood wide eyed… The orderlies were completely confused at the suddenly even more tense scene.

Arthur came to his senses first. He looked at the orderlies "Get out please… We don't… We don't need you assistance… Thank you" they hesitated, looking towards the shocked alpha, but when he didn't argue, they left.

It was all over Alfred realized. His actions had made it pretty fucking clear what was going on.

"Alfred.. did you… in the woods?" it was Arthur, Francis was still frozen

Matthew was the one to speak, errr, wail "N-n-noooo…. I-It was m-my fault! I… I called for h-him"

Alfred turned half way and pulled his mate into his arms and looked into the violet orbs " No Mattie!" He said sternly before softening, "It's not your fault.. It's mine okay? None of this was your fault…"

"Are you telling me" Francis, who had apparently remembered how to speak, said very steadily " That my sons… mated each other"

Matthew hide against Alfred's chest whimpering. The young Alpha sighed and closed his eyes holding the smaller blonde closer. He nodded.

"How is this even… but- you shouldn't be able to..." Arthur was a mess. he was trying to piece it together. "How?"

Matthew pulled back enough to speak "I don't know. He's suppose to smell like Papa, but… he smelled so good! Better than anyone"

Alfred kissed the top of his head. "It took us both off guard. Then Dad was in heat, I tried to work through it because I thought it was just me… but he called to me. He begged me. I...I couldn't stop myself...:"

Arthur's eyes closed painfully

"This is what is going to happen next. " Francis said, his voice held a dangerous edge to the calm. "First, Matthew will get rid of that thing inside him. You are twins, it won't be a baby it will be an abomination. Next, we will find you both eligible Matches quickly and as far from each other as possible. You will not speak to each other, you will not speak of any of this. Your father and I will find a way to deal with what disappointments we have for offspring. Are we clear"

"No" Alfred was glaring up into his father's eyes. "No. If you don't want us around, we'll leave but I will not let you hurt him. He is mine to protect. I don't want anyone else... I won't take anyone else"

"You will do as you are told!" came the shout from Francis, both Alphas now stood staring each other down. Omegas were both shaking violently.

without breaking his eye contact Alfred muttered "Matthew, go grab some clothing, as much as you can fit in a bag, just your stuff.. I've had mine packed for weeks." The omega scrambled towards the stairs and flew to his room.

Francis narrowed his eyes "So, your plan is what? Take your brother and go where? Have your baby in a park? Deal with the Alphas crowding during every heat you spend outside?"

"We'll figure it out. It'll be safer than here. "

"P-please Alfred…" his father begged. Alfred's eyes didn't dare shift

"Sorry dad… we love you… but we have to go…"

Matthew appeared at the top of the stairs. a small duffel bag stuffed full of clothing, his backpack in similar condition slung across his back. He passed the duffel to Alfred and without being told dashed into his room.

"It's in the closet" Alfred called. Matthew returned with it and Alfred looked up at his Papa "Are you going to make this a fight to get through Papa? I'd rather not...but if you make it one... "

Francis face was full of emotion, sadness, anger, shame, heartbreak… He dropped his eyes and stepped away from the door.

Alfred grabbed both bags in one hand and wrapped a protective arm around Mattie.

Matthew was shaking as he spoke" I'm sorry Papa… Daddy… I love you both" he clung to Alfred's side as they moved to the door and through it quickly.

They walked down the sidewalk in silence. "Alfred… Where are we going to go?"

"I dunno Mattie, but we'll figure it out."


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred wasn't sure how long they walked, all he knew is his senses were in hyper drive. He looked at Matthew every few minutes for signs of discomfort. He could feel the emotional distress, and in his state he didn't want to push his... brother? mate? It was all pretty confusing. Regardless he was worried.

At the same time he knew they had to keep moving. Getting to the bus station was the goal.

It was ten minutes later he noticed Matthew start to shake. "Come on. Let's sit and rest for a bit okay?"

"I'm okay, I can keep going" Matthew said quietly. Alfred frowned.

"Mattie..."

"I'll be okay. We need to keep going" Matthew replied determined, and Alfred sighed.

"At least give me that" he said, placing the bags down to take Matthew's backpack, hosting it on before picking up the other bags again. Matthew didn't argue, only looked down at the pavement before continuing to walk.

Finally they reached the station, Alfred bought their tickets, picking a location as far away as he could with the money he'd managed to collect over the weeks (both from hoarding lunch money and selling a few items like his laptop and games that he wasn't going to be needing.)

When they were on the bus, bags stuffed in the storage under the seats in front of them, He finally relaxed a little. Matthew was sitting between him and the window, Alfred putting himself as a barrier as other people filed on. The bus had barely even started moving when Matthew's eyes had fluttered shut, and he gave into the obvious exhaustion. Alfred wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close So Matthew could use him as a pillow. He leaned his head back, staring out the window as they drove through town and on their way out.

* * *

Over the next four and a half months, the twins moved around a lot, staying in towns in shelters until suspicions arose. The lack of ID's, similarities and obvious youth paired with a pregnant Omega tended to make them stick out like sore thumbs.

Alfred gave all he could to keep Matthew fed, and rested… but between a nasty case of morning sickness, stress and the scant portions of food he could find, Matthew was still looking too thin for his liking… He had practically growled when he caught sight of Matthew changing, counting his ribs easily even from a distance. He was aware that Matthew was having the same feelings as Alfred sacrificed his own need to eat, but Matthew and the baby were top priority right now! He didn't need that much anyway... However right now they were down to half a jar of peanut butter and some chocolate chips, so in the next town, he tried something different.

"Alfred, I don't like this…" Matthew looked at his brother as they sat in the bus depot bathroom in the new town. Alfred was reading the instructions of the hair dye he had managed to nick from the drug store on a stop over. Matthew wasn't very happy with the stealing either… but what choice did they have?

His hand went to the growing bump under his hoodie. It was one of those times that he was intensely happy he tended to wear baggy clothing before this, because his tops at least still fit, God knows how much longer for though… His bottoms had all changed to sweat pants, his and Alfred's.

"well... " He said shaking the bottle, gloves already on "It's my hair, not yours, and we can't get kicked out of another shelter." He tipped the bottle up and started working it in "Now back off a bit... fumes ya know."

"I just don't know how much dying your hair is going to help…" Matthew said frowning at both the smell and the brown goop.

"I guess we'll see won't we? It's not like I'm going black or anything… just brown. Look" He said picking up the box "It even says Medium brown, not like… dark brown or whatever…" he put it down and went back to pulling chemicals into his hair. Matthew sighed, Alfred was right… Matthew was just upset to see the golden blonde locks go. Tears formed in his eyes and he looked down trying to stop them.

Alfred hummed in question at the prickling in his head and turned from the mirror, sighing as he watched the Omega cry. "Aw come on Mattie… I can't even hug you right now, that's not fair…" He watched the blonde wipe his face and sniffle. The hormones, as Matthew had claimed, had been causing this kind of break down more and more. Alfred suspected it was more then that… Stress of the situation, fear, some heartbreak… He frowned and turned back to the mirror in defeat. This was a mess…

It turned out the colour wasn't so bad, Matthew had fingered the strands as they sat in the park. They had let the sun work its magic, drying Alfred's hair and getting an idea of what he looked like. "I suppose it's not as awful as I thought it was going to be…" Matthew had said as they stood to go and locate the local shelter "brings out your eyes more." He smiled up at his Alpha in what he hoped was encouragement. Maybe this would work…

"Can I get yours names please?"

"Alfred Jones, and Matthew Williams" Alfred said with his most charming smile at the women behind the desk of the shelter.

"Do you have an ID on you?"

"No ma'am, I had them in my backpack, but it got left on a bus a while back and someone snagged it." she nodded, looking down at a list.

"We only have one bed open for tonight I'm afraid" She said with a frown. To his credit, Alfred's smile didn't waver for a second.

"Alright then, Mattie will take it" The women looked to the blonde and her eyes went down sadly to the poorly concealed bump, and gave him a pained look that screamed of apology

"I'm afraid it's an Alpha bed… Omega's wing is all full…" his smile faded at that and Matthew looked down, working to not let himself get upset, but it was hard. His back hurt, his feet hurt, he was tired and hungry… now they'd have to find somewhere to go for the night where Alfred wouldn't sleep and he'd be left using one of their bags as a pillow…

"Alright, well… thank you anyway" He said, Matthew could see his shoulders slump. a sense of guilt flooded him. He knew, or at least Alfred had told him over and over and over, that it wasn't Matthew's fault… but it was at least partially. However even saying that much would send Alfred on a rant.

Their biology was off, this kind of attraction wasn't suppose to be possible, They couldn't be faulted for a genetic flaw. Besides, Alfred knew what was going on and should have stayed out. Matthew was only following his instincts, he couldn't be held accountable in the state he had been in. The fact that he tried to resist was impressive on it's own!

But Matthew _had_ known. He should have been able to keep his mouth shut, or at least taken the life line when Alfred asked if he was sure. He could have turned his attention more fully towards Lars, kept his distance… but… an arm was around his shoulder rubbing his shoulder as they turned to leave. If he had done any of that, What would have happened with Alfred? Matthew snuggled in as they walked, he didn't want to think about any of it anymore.

Alfred cursed in his head. Why had they picked such a small town? Only one shelter in the whole of it… Now they had to get creative.

There was an upside to small towns… though cities certainly had more benefits, But in this particular part of the country, small towns boasted farms not far outside of the town center. Farms meant shelter where they were less likely to get mugged... A quick public transit ride, and and hour of walking (an hour because Alfred insisted they stop every ten minutes for Matthew to rest.) and they found themselves at a piece of farmland.

By this point the sky was starting to darken, that was a good thing for this. They were less likely to be spotted. Alfred and Matthew stopped just in the edge of the property, a small grove of trees providing a good enough spot for Matthew to hide while Alfred went looking for a barn for them to hide out in. Worst case they could stay here, but the wind wasn't overly forgiving as they were in the middle of fall...

"Okay, stay here, stay quiet. If you're in trouble I'll come running okay?" Alfred said pressing his forehead to Matthews. The small blonde nodded and Alfred went to turn, but hands gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him down to meet Matthew's lips in a deep and desperate kiss. Alfred returned it, hands resting on Matthews hips, his thumbs brushing over the bump that held their baby… He pulled away reluctantly giving Matthew one last kiss and dashing off.

As he searched, his mind went over what it usually did when he had time to think. The baby. What were they going to do? Sure it was okay for the pair of them to sleep wherever… but a baby? The plan when they had started out was to find a town, get into a shelter until Alfred could get a job. Then they could get an apartment and go from there… It was short sighted… The pair didn't have Identification to get a place, even if Al did manage to find a job.

he was still in the midst of a brain melt down when he saw their shelter for the night. It was a run down barn in the back of the field, you could only see a slight shimmer of light from the house on the other side of the expanse of grass. It wasn't perfect, but it would at least do for a night or two… Alfred turned back and set to work helping his pregnant mate towards the temporary shelter.

The barn was empty save a few cats, so it wasn't like they had to worry about someone coming to deal with livestock in the morning. He and Alfred sat and finished up the last of their jar of peanut butter, Matthew adding chocolate chips to his because the straight peanut butter made him feel sick. The didn't want to risk talking much, unsure of how voices would carry... but they stayed close, Matthew hiding his head against Alfred chest as they held each other, both worrying about the future more then two kids their age should have to.

They had, in the midst of their running, turned seventeen, But there hadn't been any celebrations. The most done to acknowledge it was quiet whisper exchanges of "happy birthday, I love you" as they parted to go to separate wings of the shelter that night. As awful as sleeping outside was, mostly because Alfred didn't sleep, Sometimes Matthew found himself enjoying it, able to cling to his mate before he fell asleep.

They had been sitting for an hour when Alfred looked down on the barely conscious Matthew, he leaned over to kiss the top of his head and gently whispered "you should go lay down babe. you're gonna hurt your back sleeping like that."

Matthew looked up and nodded sleepily. There was some dry hay in the back that made a warm enough bed and Matthew crawled towards it, curling up and inhaling the scent. He wasn't sure why, but hay always smelled amazing."Alfie… you could probably get some sleep to you know. I don't think anyone's gonna bother us out here…" He said hopefully.

"Nawh I'm good." He said settling his back against the wall next to the pile of hay "Maybe we'll hit a library tomorrow. You can sit and read and I'll take a nap then okay?" Matthew frowned but sighed, He didn't mind the idea… it would get Alfred to sleep and he could read, but he'd prefer to have his Alpha curled up with him.

The sad look in his eyes must have tipped Al off to this though, because he received a sigh and a half smile as Alfred pushed himself to stand, moving behind Matthew to curl around him. An arm slid under Matthew's head working as a pillow, and the other hand moved to rest on Matthew's stomach. "Mmm thank you" Matthew said sleepily, snuggling in as his own hand came to rest over the Alphas on the bump.

"Of course Mattie, love you" Alfred nuzzled into Matthew's hair gently, enjoying the combined smell of them that came off the Omega.

"I love you too" He whispered. Alfred knew Matthew was already falling asleep. He was glad for it… but it was only eight-thirty according to his watch, which meant Matthew had been over exerting himself again. He was failing at taking care of his family properly.

Alfred spent the next hour lost in self doubt and worry, holding the family he felt he didn't really deserve at this point close in his arms. He wasn't paying as much attention as he should have been, his own exhaustion clouding along with the spiral of his mind. He didn't even realize there was anyone close by until a sudden flood of fear hit him. His eyes flashed up as a cry went out

"L-Lovino!" a tiny, shaking Omega stood before him, wide eyed in shock and fear, a cat in his arms.

Alfred moved quickly as he smelled aggression coming upon him. Matthew woke up at some point, whimpering and whining in fear, as Alfred shuffled moving over him to get in between Matthew and whoever was coming.

A rifle cocked before the Alpha even came into view and Alfred was staring down down a loaded weapon with Matthew now pressing his head against Alfred's back, ducked down and hiding. "What the fuck are you doing in my damn barn shit head?" a slightly, but only slightly, taller man said.

"Please don't shoot!" Alfred said putting his hands up. "We just needed a place to sleep, I'm sorry we'll leave!"

"You bet your ass you will! I'm calling the fucking cops to, so I'd suggestion you god damn brats run-" the Omega who had found them interrupted.

"Lovi wait…" Alfred's head spun and he tried to adjust as he noticed the Omega had moved to the side, he was looking at Matthew with sad eyes. Alfred glanced over his shoulder quickly. Matthew was curled around his stomach, hands holding it while his shoulders shook in silent sobbing.

"Why the fuck should I?" he grumbled, but the weapon lowered.

Alfred's eyes flashed between them as the Omega crouched down to a more Matthew level "Hey there…" He said very softly trying to catch Matthew's eyes "you're pregnant aren't you?"

Matthew turned his head, breath coming too fast… He had woken up to the sounds of shouting and the smells of aggression that drowned out everything else. Now he was looking into a pair of soft, though slightly nervous brown eyes. "It's okay… I won't hurt you." the strange Omega coaxed.

"Y-Yes… I am" He answered tucking himself further against Alfred's back a hand moving to cling to the fabric. The brown eyes looked away and to the Alpha Matthew couldn't see, but knew was there.

"Oh no… no Feliciano! They're not more fucking cats-, we can't just-" the brunette Omega's lip jutted out, "but... " their was a growl then a sigh "Fucking fine! bring them to the damn house… but hurry the fuck up, I'm freezing my ass off out here" Matthew risked a look over Alfred's shoulder at the Alpha who was currently crossing his arms and looking away with a reddened face.

"Well! you heard him!" Said the Omega cheerily as he stood "come on, let's get you two into the house and warm okay? I have plenty of leftovers from dinner if you're hungry~!" Alfred looked over towards the Omega, then to the Alpha. unsure of what to do. It would be nice to get some real food into Matthew… thought's of Matthews sharp hip bones under his fingers flashing through his mind.

"What the fuck are you waiting for you damn brats! Move your asses or you can fucking freeze for all I care!" Alfred's eyes flashed to the gun and he nodded. The guys temper might not hold out much longer, and then he would have missed an opportunity… Alfred did a half turn, gathering Matthew against his chest, then moving them both towards the bags, grabbing them and following the Alpha and Omega. The strange Omega had clung to his mate happily giving him a kiss on the cheek,causing the Alpha to grumble but return it.

The twins found themselves in a warm kitchen sitting at the table across from a sadly smiling Omega and a grouchy looking Alpha. Alfred kept glancing over at Matthew relieved as the Omega politely, but quickly ate the very large portion he got. Alfred ate slower, prepared to shift his plate over when Matthew finished. God only knew when they'd get this much food again...

"So how did you two wind up out here?" Feliciano asked kindly.

Alfred looked down. "Ah… well…" He had told this story before… but it felt more awkward in the warmth and general normal look of the pairs kitchen… "Our families weren't happy when Mattie got pregnant, they wanted him to get rid of it, so we had to leave."

"So why the fuck didn't you just apply for government help?" asked the Alpha, glancing between them with narrowed eyes

Alfred frowned but Matthew spoke quietly, "we're too young… They'd just send us home."

"Sounds a hell of a lot better than sleeping in a fucking barn in October… What the hell are you gonna do when that thing gets here dumbass?" he grumbled earning a sharp look from his mate. Matthew looked down, hands on his stomach and tears forming.

"I'm looking for a job!" Alfred interjected, a hand going to Matthews back rubbing gently "This is only temporary!" He leaned over nuzzling against Matthews head "Shhhh, it's okay" He cooed softly, trying to stop the tears before they actually started falling.

"hmmph… yeah well.. good luck finding one here…" He grumbled. Alfred looked up only when Lovino spoke again in irritation "Oh what the hell are you looking at me like that for you moron?" Feliciano was smiling at Lovino with his head rested on his palm.

"Weren't you saying the other day you needed some help around here~?" the Omega said innocently batting his eyelashes.

"yeah… but… oh no! No fucking way Feli! I said no more god damned strays!" Lovino glared at his mate.

"Come on fratello~! What would it hurt!" The omega whined grabbing his arm with a puppy look.

"Fr-fratello?" Matthew suddenly looked up blinking away tears, his eyebrows furrowing. It wasn't that he knew a ton of Italian or anything, but Alfred had gone through a big mobster movie phase when they were ten and Matthew had teasingly called Alfred that a time or two "Y-You're brothers?"

Feliciano cringed and Lovino closed his eyes looking pained "Good one dumb ass" he mumbled pinching the bridge of his nose. Matthew put the pieces together and his eyes widened he looked between them. they did look strikingly similar…

"You're twins!" Matthew squeaked in realization, Alfred looking between all three of them in confusion, and maybe a little hope. A pair like them! They weren't the only messed up freaks in the world?!

"And? What the fuck are you gonna do about it shit stain?" Lovino snapped aggression hit the air aimed towards Matthew and Alfred tensed half out of his seat.

"N-no!" Matthew said holding his hands up "We're not.. It doesn't…" Matthew moved, reaching a hand into Alfred back pocket and digging out the wallet that was there, then yanked his own out of his pocket. He pulled out a pieces of student ID from each, flinging them down on the table before moving to try and calm Alfred "We're not in a position to judge" He said as he worked his hands through Alfred's hair, trying to get in front of him to make Alfred sit down.

Lovino's aggression cleared from the air as the twins opposite them looked at the IDs. Matthew was whispering against Alfred hair, a hand moving over his back calming him down, but it was otherwise silent. Neither of the younger twins looking towards the older set.

"You'll have to wash that fucking shit out of your hair." Lovino finally snapped Alfred looked up in confusion, having finally calmed down, Matthew sitting in his own seat again, still eyeing his twin cautiously.

"w-what?" Alfred said furrowing his brows.

"The damn stuff if your hair. it looks like you did a fucking head stand in a cow pie. If your gonna fucking work here I don't want to mistake you for a god damned pile of shit and run over you." Lovino snapped as he stood. "Hurry up and finish fucking eating. You'll need sleep if you're gonna wake up and be less then fucking useless. " Alfred sat shocked, staring at him in disbelief "What? You don't want the damn job?!"

Alfred stumbled to his feet, hands on the table "N-no! I mean yes! Yes sir, I want the job! Thank you!"

"Whatever… better be ready to fucking work your ass off kid. The pays gonna fucking suck, but you can stay here, I'm sure this one will make you both fat. I'm going to bed. " He leaned over and kissed his relieved and smiling Omega on the forehead before turning and taking off down the hall.

Matthew was looking between the beaming Alfred, and the tiredly smiling Feliciano when he started crying again, Happy tears this time. The other Omega moved from around the table, and bent over to hug him as Matthew sputtered thank yous leaning into the embrace and being rocked.


	7. Chapter 7

The first night they stayed in the farmhouse, Alfred and Matthew laid in each others arms in a real bed, with real blankets… Matthew could have cried more from the sheer welcomed feeling of being able to fall asleep with Alfred.

but something plagued his mind, "Alfred?" The Alpha hummed in response "Do you think they're really gonna let us stay here for a while?"

Alfred nuzzled against Matthew's cheek "I think we at least have a bed for tonight…" Alfred kissed him lazily, "and I'll work as hard as I can to keep us here if you want to stay"

"I think I do… It's been so long since I've been in a bed I felt safe in Alfie…" He snuggled closer "and they seem like nice people…"

Alfred hummed, "Well.. we'll see how it goes okay? Even if it falls through, and they change their minds I'm still gonna make sure I take care of both of you" His hand rubbed along Matthew's belly, "I promise." Matthew nodded and kissed him softly

"Love you Alfred"

"I love you to Matthew, get some sleep" Alfred watched happily as his mate drifted off. He had done his best to remain confident and positive… but he was worried to. For now however, he was tired. As Alfred closed his eyes he thought to himself, all I can do is the best I can do to make it work here…

The next morning Alfred woke bright and early, he kissed Matthew, pulled the blankets back up over his still sleeping form and dressed quickly before moving out into the kitchen. Lovino was already there, coffee in his mug. He didn't look up as he spoke "Fucking amazing, I didn't have to wake your ass up. Get some coffee and breakfast, we start in forty-five minutes"

"Yes sir!" Alfred said with a bright smile, He grabbed a plate and smiled at the Omega who was working over the stove. "Good morning" He said cheerily

"Good morning to you to Alfred" He shot back, smiling. The Omega took the plate and loaded it. Alfred hadn't seen so much food on a plate in months! His mouth was watering…. "Here you go!"

"Thank you" He said almost desperately as he looked down on scrambled eggs, pancakes and bacon. His eyes didn't leave the plate as he walked to the table, and promptly started eating… Maybe a little faster then he should have, choking after a few bites only to go back to shoveling food in.

"Shit kid… how long has it been since you've had food?" Alfred looked up mouth still full, and cocked his head to the side. The brothers were both staring at him in slight concern and repulsion. He swallowed hard, turning red.

"I… I eat…" He muttered looking down.

"okay…" Feliciano said moving to stand by the table, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "What did you eat yesterday, besides what you had here?"

"Peanut butter.."

"And?"

"... more peanut butter?" He risked a glance up and noted the hand over Lovino's face, and the sad look on Feliciano's, "Mattie eating was more important" He shrugged turning back towards the food with a little less enthusiasm.

"Well, you're not gonna have to worry about either of you going without food here! So eat up!" Feliciano said cheerily, though his voice was tight and wavered as he turned back to the stove.

Half an hour later the Alphas were finished and went off towards the less dilapidated barn. It was a small farm, growing enough produce to sell at farmers markets and keep themselves fed. There were three cows, about ten chickens and a few pigs for livestock.

They didn't need much more Lovino explained, The twins were living on their combined inheritance. It had paid for the farm and upstart, and was there for retirement or any unexpected costs.

There was one more thing however, tucked away further back on their property. Grapes… so many grape vines. "It's really only for us." He explained "I don't have the fucking time to make enough to sell, but the wine the stores sell is shit." Lovino took a breath, "Okay, I've given you the fucking tour. Let's go get the animals set for the morning." Alfred gave a curt nod and followed behind the other Alpha eager to do a good job.

* * *

Matthew woke up with a groan, pulling covered over his head "I dun wanna go to school papa" He murmured curling in on himself. He was almost back to sleep when there was a loud grumble that woke him. He whined, betrayed by his own stomach! Didn't it know there was sunlight out there? Horrible sunlight…

Regardless, Matthew sat up. He looked confused for a moment at his surroundings, Then he felt a sharp kick and looked down. Oh.. oh right.. He looked around the room more at the lack of other shelter beds, Oh! right! He gave a tentative sniff. There was food!

Matthew was out of the bed quickly, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and one of his slightly too tight shirts, he was going to need to find something else to wear soon... He made his way out into the kitchen, yawning as he walked. Feliciano turned with a smile, "Morning sleepy head!" He said in the chipper tone Matthew was beginning to suspect was his normal tone.

"Good mo-ooo-orning" He said yawning and stretching again turning slightly pink. The shirt stretched up a bit, straining over his somewhat bony figure and he moved to yank it down when he saw the look of sad concern flash over the other Omega's eyes

"Did you sleep well?" Feliciano asked as he turned back to the stove and piled a large amount of food onto a plate.

"Yes thank you. I think that was the best sleep I've gotten in months." The plate was handed to him and he gave another thank you as he sat down. The other Omega joined him, only a cup of coffee nursed in his hands as he chatted. He told Matthew a bit about the farm, then about he and Lovino, finally they rounded to the subject of the baby.

"How far along you then?" He asked happily.

"Uh, about six months" Matthew said a hand resting on the sizable bump smiling as he felt a kick.

"Do you know what it is? Any health issues because of… well… you know" He asked with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm not sure" Matthew said with a worried frown. He had thought about it of course, Papa's words haunted him...

"What do you mean you're not sure? I mean, even if you don't tell them who the father is, you've gone to the doctor right?" Matthew looked away turning pink and biting his lip.

"Matthew… you've gone to a doctor right?" the tone suddenly serious.

"well…" he said trailing off, his chest tight with anxiety.

Alfred was in the middle of getting instructions on cleaning stalls when head whipped towards the house. He sensed fear. Lovino doing the same sent Alfred running, the other Alpha behind him, though not as panicked. He burst into the kitchen "Mattie are you-" He cut off looking at his Omega, who was cowering in shame, as the other Omega was walking around the kitchen putting things away and waving his arms wildly as he spoke, or rather yelled, in Italian.

"What's going on?" Alfred eyes wide eyed, then the small man turned towards his voice looking almost scary for an Omega.

"You!" the rest was in Italian again and he was completely lost, but his eyes were wide as he stumbled back into the door frame

Lovino, who had walked into the kitchen and was leaning against the counter listening to the rant quietly. Finally, he turned to Alfred with an irritated look "You never took him to a fucking doctor?"

Alfred frowned as he spoke "Well we never really got to stay in one place long enough…"

"I'm taking the truck Lovino" Finally English "Matthew come on, we need to fix this!" Matthew turned panicked eyes to Alfred who looked around frantically confused.

"b-but… How am I gonna-" he started as his hand was grabbed and he found himself being lead towards the door.

"Just shut the hell up and go kid. There's no arguing with him when he's like this." He turned to Alfred who started moving numbly towards Matthew "And where do you think your going? We have work dumb-ass. Matthew will be fine, he'll get checked out and be right back here. Besides, don't you think It'd be a bit of a give away if you went?"

"But… but I…" His brows furrowed as he watched Matthew disappear through the front door, a hand still held out.

"Come on kid. I gotta teach you how to muck stalls if your gonna be any fucking help." Lovino's hand went to his shoulder and he pushed him to the door. "Relax idiot, he's fine"

* * *

Matthew calmed in the truck. Even as the Italian next to him spoke with slight irritation to his voice, he had at least stopped glaring.

"We're going to see Dr. Beilschmidt, He's a good man so you'll be fine. We've known him for years. We'll tell him you're my nephew, and you came to live on the farm when your parents couldn't handle your condition." Matthew nodded, fighting back slight tears at the thought of his parents. " But you should know, no one in town knows about Lovi and me. As far as they know, we're brothers, I had a mate who died, and anyone who knows Lovino isn't going to question why he's not paired… It was easier for us to just live together in our shared solitude." Matthew nodded again and silence followed for a few more minutes

"I'm sorry for being such a pain" He said quietly when it became too much to bare. He was sure the pair hadn't had any intentions of taking in a couple of teenagers out of the blue… and they had already been so nice by just letting them stay the night, and now this! He looked down feeling bad about the whole thing.

Feliciano sighed, then offered a smile "No, it's fine. I'm sorry I lost my temper a bit. It's not exactly like me, that's usually Lovino's job." He chuckled "But children are precious, and we want to make sure that little one is going to come into the world safely right?" He smiled a little sadly as he pulled into the parking lot of the office. Matthew didn't have time to do more than nod before they were out and walking.

The doctor was a very stern, but kind Alpha. He accepted the story easily, only giving Matthew a light scolding for not getting care sooner. The check up went over well, Matthew was measuring right in his stomach, though Ludwig, as he was told he could call the doctor, tutted at the state of his weight loss. Feliciano assure him Matthew was going to be fed more than enough. Even if Feli had to force it in him. Matthew had a feeling the small Omega wasn't joking…

Finally Matthew was sent with paper work for the hospital, a rushed ultrasound and blood work ordered. It was only a five minute drive and due to the low volume of people in the hospital it didn't take long to get both done.

Matthew came out of the hospital beaming down at the small black and white pictures in his hands. No major health issues were apparent in the ultrasound. He couldn't wait to get back to the house and tell Alfred… Lovino had a few more things to do in town however, so he put on his best smile and followed closely behind the other Omega.

While the Omega's were in town dealing with the doctor issue Lovino was doing his best to keep Alfred calm. The pair were working to clean out stalls while Lovino spoke "You don't need to worry. Feli is harmless really." he said strangely the sentence was devoid of swearing " He just has a thing with kids. We can't have them you see." He paused and Alfred looked up, unsure of what to say. Lovino went red and turned back to his work.

"Not like we'd fucking try or anything. who would voluntarily bring a kid into such a damn messed up situation? But I guess the fact that it never happened started to get to him. Omega's are kinda programmed to want kids after all." He stood wiping his brow and moving from that stall leaning against the wooden beam as he watched Alfred work with a critical eye "But, well you've seen all the fucking cats around here right? Damn idiot started taking them in… He'd find a pregnant one and feed it until It was nice and fat, help it through until the kittens were old enough, find them good homes then continue to take care of the mom."

Alfred nodded allowing himself a small chuckle "Yeah… I could see Mattie doing something like that…"

"Oh fucking perfect. you're telling me I got two of the soft hearted idiots here now?" He grumbled before continuing normally, "Either way, that's why I wasn't about to try and argue when he saw your brother. I knew there was no damn point." A hand ran through the brown locks "What I'm saying is, Matthew couldn't be in better hands if he tried. Feli will pretty much force Matthew into a healthy happy state… So you can fucking relax and stop worrying so god damned much. Got it idiot?"

Alfred stood, a slight frown on his face and he nodded. "Thanks Lovino…" He said quietly "I don't know what we would have done…" The Italian went red and he turned walking to another stall

"Yeah yeah whatever. At least with you two around to help instead of some other fucking moron I'm not gonna have to worry about hiding shit. Just fucking get back to work."

"Yes sir!" Alfred said smiling again as he returned to his work. He had no idea when the horse shoe had been shoved up his ass, but he was quickly learning not to question it.

* * *

The Alpha's came back for dinner, Alfred smiling as he saw a relaxed and laughing Matthew standing and setting the table as the Omegas talked. Alfred walked straight towards him, wrapping arms around his mate and kissing his hair "How did it all go?" He asked, nerves just showing in his voice.

Matthew turned and kissed him and silently nodded towards Alfred's place at the table, the row of black and white photos laid out for him. He went and looked smiling as he saw a tiny face, two legs, two arms, a spine that was highlighted and curved perfectly, and… "It's a boy" Matthew said appearing behind him and pointing. Alfred beamed turning and hugging his mate close. He dropped to his knees hands resting over the omegas swollen belly.

"Hey there little guy. Daddy is so happy your OK" he murmured against the bump before kissing it and causing Matthew to giggle.

That night was a lot happier than the previous one, even Lovino giving a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

A month later things had settled into an easy routine. Matthew helped Feliciano with household chores, though he couldn't do as much in his current state as he would be able to once the baby was born, And the pair had apparently shown up just in time to help ready the plants for winter, so even Alfred's workload was slow. He used his time finding other things to do, small repairs, or by chopping enough firewood to last them the winter. He wanted to feel he was earning at least part of what they received from the generous twins.

When work was done for the day, they would eat and head off to relax where ever. Alfred didn't really care if that was still sitting around the kitchen table, the living room on the couch or their own rooms as long as he got to hold onto Matthew, snuggling him close and just enjoying the fact that they were together and safe without having to hide or lie.

It was November 15th when the next surprise hit. "Come help me with this dumbass!" Lovino shouted as he came around the corner before headed back out front to the truck.

Alfred brushed off his jeans giving daisy a last pat as he moved away from the cows and out towards the truck. There was a trailer attached, both it and the truck bed loaded with wood planks. "Get your ass in!" Lovino shouted again, this time in the drivers seat. Alfred did without hesitation.

"What are we doing today boss? " he asked with a large grin.

"We're fixing up the old barn" he grumbled, throwing it into drive and moving carefully across the field.

Alfred nodded "Getting more livestock? Oh are you getting goats?!" He asked excitedly.

"No! Why the fuck would I want goats? " He snapped before sighing irritated and going red "that kids gonna be here soon. I don't wanna listen to some fucking snot-nosed brat whining all the time and getting under foot." He grumbled. "Barns just fucking sitting there, and it's not like there's much to do around here besides take care of the animals, so we're turning it into a place for you two."

Alfred's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "W-what?"

"Don't get fucking excited. It's not gonna be anything big" he snapped looking at the blonde Alpha's face " we were gonna do something with it anyway for whatever hand we got, the fucking eyesore it is. So now it'll be somewhere for the three of you. You'll still be close enough to work to, so you better fucking never be late moron, I won't be there to wake your ass up every morning."

Alfred nodded, His throat tight as he fought back tears. He was beyond grateful, it was too much, he was trying to speak when he was cut off again "You don't need to fucking say anything either. Just do the work and don't fuck up. You were given a shit lot in life and you didn't just give up like most kids would. You both deserve something for that amount of fucking dedication. " he paused "Or maybe you're just both to stupid to realize what you've gotten your self into and I'm giving you more credit than you fucking deserve, either way, we're doing this."

The pair spent most of their days working on the barn, Matthew was kept in the dark, leaving it as a surprise, especially since they were sure if it would be ready by the time the baby arrived, what with winter looming and the kid due soon. Feliciano had assure Alfred it was fine if it wasn't ready, despite Lovino's attitude they really wouldn't mind helping for the first while anyway, newborns were hard. the Italian twins both had a soft spot for children, even if Lovino would never admit it in a thousand years.

The barn was at least closed in and insulated by the time winter hit full force, they could still build up the walls inside, but it was going to have to wait until spring before plumbing or proper heat could be installed. regardless of the delay, Alfred didn't let up a bit, doing exactly as he was told and working until he was practically pouring sweat. He wanted to put everything he could into this. Into a place for him and Mattie... He didn't feel he'd earned it yet, but he was going to work his ass off until maybe one day he did.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, it was Christmas eve. Matthew was getting bigger as his due date crept up. The small amount of money Alfred still had for bus fair went towards larger clothing for him, and things for the baby (clothing and cloth diapers mostly, Matthew would be feeding him for as long as possible). It's not like they needed it for food, Matthew's weight had more than caught up. In fact the Omega was starting to feel self conscious about how much he'd gained with all the over sized portions Feliciano had been giving him to make up for the months of near malnutrition.

"Don't be a fucking dumbass," Lovino had told him when he admitted as much "You've got a damn kid coming, you think you're suppose to retain your fucking Omega-ish figure for that? No. You're suppose to eat and get fat for the kid so he can grow and you can both come out of it healthy, so stop fucking worrying about it." It had cheered the Omega up in a strange way. Lovino had gone bright red and grumbled when Matthew smiled and thanked him.

Now Matthew was standing in the living room, hanging baubles on a tree that stood proudly in the corner of the room, Feliciano was working on the tinsel while Alfred hammered nails into the fireplace mantle for stockings. Feliciano had insisted on it, stating he didn't care if the baby wasn't out yet, it's first Christmas was going to be special. No one had argued especially after Matthew hugged the other Omega and started sobbing and thanking him. The three of them were laughing and talking quietly and excitedly about the newest little addition when there was a large bang and a string of cursing.

"Alfred! make yourself useful and help me with this damn thing!" Lovino called.

"Coming!" Alfred replied, putting the nails and hammer down on the hearth before jogging off. Matthew looked over at Feliciano in curiosity when he heard the Omega squeal in excitement, He followed his eyes to the doorway and they got wide as they watched Lovino and Alfred, who was beaming, Carry in an old wooden cradle.

Again, Matthew cried when they told him they wanted him to use it for the baby. it was a family heirloom, and since they weren't gonna be using it… It was better than the laundry basket Matthew had been planning on using anyway. The pair looked pleased at the reaction, Lovino had even accepted the hug, awkwardly patting the Omegas back with an almost smile.

They all sat around the finished tree an hour later, the cradle tucked safely in Alfred and Matthew's room, laundry basket back in the laundry room. The little tossed together group was quiet, enjoying the glow of Christmas lights and the snow that was falling softly outside when Feliciano spoke "Thought of any names yet?"

"Well I did" Alfred said with a slight pout.

"I'm not naming our baby Bruce Wayne, Alfred" Matthew said with a sigh

"Why not?" He whined.

"Batman's parents died… do you really want to go into that?"

"Oh… yeah…"

"We haven't really settled on anything yet, I did have a thought though" Matthew said turning to the other two with a lopsided smile. Eyes looked on him curiously, and he continued "What about Logan Parker?" Alfred thought for a moment before his eyes lit up

"Like Peter Parker?!" Matthew rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes Alfred." he chuckled "You're the one with 'spidey senses' after all, Maybe your son will have them too" He joked poking the alpha in the ribs. "Besides… with all the flips he does… it seems only appropriate"

"And Logan?"

Matthew blushed red and brought the hot chocolate he nursed to his lips before muttering "I like wolverine…"

"This is what fucking happens when teenagers name children" Grumbled Lovino while he pinched the bridge of his nose. Feliciano however just smiled

"I think Logan Parker sounds like a sweet name. What are you using as a last name?"

"Jones" Alfred said with a shrug, "It's what I've been going as… so it makes sense"

"Logan Parker Jones, sounds like a little hero's name for sure" Feliciano said with a smile, and Alfred smiled brightly

"Yup! he'll be a little hero, just like daddy" He leaned over speaking to the bump "won't you Logan?" he leaned forward to kiss Matthew's stomach and was kicked in the face. Matthew laughed holding his stomach at Alfred's shocked face.

"I think he's saying he's gonna be a hero, just like himself." Matthew said stroking his baby once the laughter stopped.


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas had passed, new years soon after and now the household was dealing with the impending due date. Feliciano had been taking Matthew to every appointment, feeding him whenever he was hungry, trying to make him comfortable fussing over him from sunrise to sunset.

Matthew was grateful, he really was! But no matter what anyone did, he was still terribly uncomfortable.

"My feet are swollen, My back hurts, I can't get comfortable and He keeps shoving his foot into my ribs! Alfie! Tell your son to stop kicking me~!" He whined from the chair with a sob. Alfred had learned over the last week, not to say anything except for 'I'm sorry', 'I love you' and 'can i do anything for you babe' really much else risked a crying jag or snapping… so He got up, crossed to the chair and started rubbing the miserable omega's shoulder, earning a whimpered moan. He was sure he could never screw up as much as he had last week… He and Lovino were coming back in from working on putting doors up in the house that now actually looked like a house when it happened.

Alfred had innocently enough come into the kitchen, Matthew was standing leaning against the door looking longingly at the sink full of dishes, Alfred didn't know Matthew had just discovered his stomach made it impossible to reach the bottom of the sink properly... but as his wrapped his arms around Matthew from the back, hands placed on the large bulge his comment didn't help Matthew's confidence levels any either.

"Wow, Mattie! you're so big! I can barely put my arms around you anymore!" He said with a chuckle, Alfred was confused when Feliciano was the one pinching the bridge of his nose, and Lovino was looking on in pity and horror… The confusion had only increased when Matthew pulled away and moved as fast as he could (hint, not very fast at this point) to their room sobbing and slammed the door behind him.

"M-Mattie?" he said in confusion looking down the hall stunned.

"You poor stupid bastard." Lovino said shaking his head

"What happened?!" He said his brain filling with the discomfort of a distraught Omega. he was still looking down the hall when the wooden spoon connected with his head "Ow! hey! what was that for?!" He asked frowning at Feliciano.

"That's because you're a moron!" Alfred tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. had the older couple played some switching game, dressing in each others clothing or something? he sniffed. nope… Definitely Omega. next his arm was whacked "go fix it!"

"but-"

"just go!"

Alfred frowned grumpily but turned and stalked down the hall. He hadn't done anything! Certainly nothing that could warrent that amount of abuse! He reached the door and went for the knob only to find it locked "Mattie? Open the door"

"No!"

"why not? Come on babe, I can't fix anything if you don't let me in!" or find out what the hell is wrong… he thought.

"No! Just go away!" Wailed the pregnant Omega

"Well that's not happening, so you may as well tell me what's up!" He said moodily feeling guilty at the tone as loud sobbing started. He was tempted to break down the door…

"You think I'm fat! I'm fat and I'm ugly and I waddle! It's all your stupid fault and now you don't think I'm attractive anymore!" Alfred's eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell made you think that?!" he called

"You said so!"

"Matthew that's- for fucks sake open the door!" He didn't want to have this conversation through wood.

"No!"

"God help me Matthew, open the door!" he growled, only earning more sobs. guilt hit him again and he took a breath trying gentler "Come on babe, open up… please?" nothing "look Mattie, you know I still think you're the most beautiful Omega on earth! If anything, you're even more beautiful like this!"

There was a moment, and then the soft padding of feet across the wood floor, the lock clicked and a tear stained face appeared peaking around it "really?"

Alfred sighed in relief and smiled "Of course babe." he said quieter now that he wasn't shouting through a door.

"I can't see my feet… or reach the stove without burning myself…" He said frowning, his breath staggering with upset.

"Well, I can see your feet" He said with a smile "still both there I promise!" Matthew cracked a small smile. thank god.. he was out of the dog house. "and the cooking thing isn't a big deal hun, Feliciano doesn't mind. I was getting a bit sick of pancakes anyhow"

Matthews smile dropped and Alfred got an icy glare before the door slammed in his face again.

yup, Alfred had learned he was not to trust his mouth.

* * *

"Please just get out Logan…" Matthew said miserably as he sat in bed looking down at the bump. He was a week overdue and it was getting ridiculous. "Papa loves you to pieces, but if you don't get out soon, you're gonna be grounded…" Alfred chuckled as he pulled on his sleep pants, moving to kiss Matthew's forehead

"he'll be here soon babe"

"I know... I just wish he'd hurry up..." Alfred got into the bed next to Matthew and helped him move down to lay. Matthew curled into Alfred's arms "love you Mattie"

"I love you to Alfred," he said with a tired sigh and the pair struggled their way to sleep.

The next morning Matthew's mood was understandably bad. He had woken up no less than five times to pee, He was both too hot and too cold at the same time, and Alfred snored . As if all of that wasn't enough, his back and hips were killing him.

By the time he gave up on trying to sleep, Alfred was already off working, leaving Matthew to get going on his own. He might have stayed in bed longer… but he needed to run to the bathroom and this time it wasn't because he needed to pee.

He made it to the toilet in time to fall to his knees and bend over it, stomach rolling as he tried to fight off the feeling. He was crying over the toilet, the feeling causing him to sweat and shake as his stomach emptied, when there was a soft knock against the still opened door. "You okay Matthew?" Came Feliciano's soft voice.

"n-no!" Matthew said with a whine as his stomach churned again. "I thought morning sickness was done"

a pair of hands were on his hair gently, gathering it and looping a tie in it as the other Omega knelt beside him rubbing his back " Not much longer Matthew… This will all be over soon" Matthew nodded.

His day didn't improve, the pain refusing to ease. It didn't matter how he sat, if he used hot water bottles, even a warm bath… nothing eased it. He finally just resigned himself to the fact that this is how his day was going to be.

He waddled (because really, he had no other option of movement at this point) out to the living room where Feliciano was busily sweeping. "Need any help with anything?" he asked hopefully. He wanted to feel useful, and something to take his mind off his misery would be nice.

Feliciano hummed thoughtfully. "there's some laundry to fold, If you go sit on the couch, I can bring it out to you" He said with a smile. Matthew nodded and made his way there as Feli went to go and fetch the basket.

He came back, placing the basket next to the swollen Omega. At least Laundry was something Matthew could handle. his stomach made a table of sorts, and it let him stay off his feet. He worked his way through the basket, sorting folded clean pieces into what rooms they went to. Feliciano had moved into the kitchen to continue his sweeping there by the time Matthew was done.

He smiled at the piles, a slight sense of accomplishment at doing something. Now he could take his and Alfred's clothing into their bedroom and put them away! If only he could just… He struggled to stand. He never again would take this ability for granted when he got his body back…

"Feli?" He called quietly, half hoping he'd be heard, the other half too embarrassed about needing the help. There was no response, so he tried again, shuffling forward as best he could. He hoisted himself up, a moment of pride filling him before he suddenly went bright red. warm liquid soaking his pants. and trickling to the floor… It wasn't a lot, enough to say… fill a bladder. He groaned, his bladder had been taking a beating and there had been a few barely making it incidents… but he hadn't actually peed himself. He moved to the bathroom in shame to clean up.

When he got there however there was something a little off about his theory. That had certainly not been pee… The first hint was that the front of his pants dry, where as in between his legs, not so much. The second hint was another small gush. His eyes widened "Feliciano! Alfred! someone!" he called looking at the clear puddle he was standing in, a constant trickle now joining it.

Feliciano came to the door, opening it looking at the puddle blinking, the meaning settling in and his mouth forming an "o" before looking up at Matthew with an excited, yet nervous, smile "I'm sorry about your floors?" Matthew said in a tight nervous voice

* * *

Alfred felt the twinge, only a minute before Lovino's phone went off. "yeah what do you want?" He answered. then his mouth tightened and he got up from the cow he was currently milking "be there in a second" He said clicking it off. "move your ass moron, it's time" He said stalking past Alfred, the blonde Alpha standing stunned for a second before taking off in a sprint.

it really didn't take long for the whole house to be gathering everything together "Lovino! Do you have his bag? !"

"Right here! " came the answer as the Alpha rounded the corner. Matthew was sitting on a kitchen chair, towels under him as everyone was dashing about. He groaned as he felt a tightening in his stomach. After the water started leaking, the pains came. It was tightening and his whole belly went hard each time.

"Alfred" He whined, another flow of water, though this was markedly smaller than the last four, came with the pain. Alfred was at his side in a hot second

"It's okay Mattie… break okay? Just breath." He was trying to sound calm… but he knew he wasn't pulling it off well. All he could think was about having to deliver their baby in a kitchen.

Five minutes later, the group was piled in the car (another towel under Matthew just in case) and they took off. Matthew;s face was buried against Alfred's shoulder as he whimpered, more in nerves and discomfort than actual pain. Lovino was the one to hop out ad grab a wheelchair when they arrived, helping Alfred get Matthew settled into it before taking the car to park. Feliciano trailed behind the teens quietly.

Alfred expected it to be like a movie, rushing to the front desk "He's in labour! His water broke! quick he needs a bed and a doctor and an epidural-" He turned to Matthew, who was currently leaning against Feliciano, breathing through another contraction while whimpering."wait are you getting an epidural-"

"calm down sir, I'm gonna get you to take this," He was handed a clipboard with paper work on the front "and you can follow me." She moved around coming to take Alfred's spot behind the wheel chair. "What's your name sweetie?" She leaned down and asked Matthew as she walked, leaving Alfred standing stunned.

Matthew kept a hold of Feli's hand as the contraction eased, answering softly "Matthew"

"I can't fill out paperwork! What if I miss the baby?!" Alfred said stunned as he moved to catch up.

The nurse raised an eyebrow looking over her shoulder, "sir… I can promise you, it takes a little longer than the ten minutes it'll take you to fill that sheet out okay?" She turned back to Matthew "Now, let's find you a bed and see how far along things are coming okay?" Matthew nodded leaning his head against the other Omega's hand.

Once Matthew was up in the bed and the doctor had come and gone Alfred felt like a bit of a moron. Matthew was five centimeters and he had a ways to go. They were told he had probably been experiencing back labour before his water broke, but Logan shifted with the loss of amniotic fluid, so now Matthew would feel it everywhere.

Lovino and Feliciano had stayed for a few hours, but the pair had headed back to check over the animals and finish up what they could with the promise they'd come back left Matthew and Alfred sitting in the room, Matthew whimpering his way through contractions Alfred doing his best to stay calm for his mate.

Matthew was nuzzling his face into Alfred's hand after a bad one, Alfred smoothing Matthew's hair out to try and help him relax when the Omega sniffled. "I know babe…" Alfred whispered moving to kiss his hair "It'll be over before you know it okay?"

"I know…" Matthew said, shifting to try and get closer to Alfred, "I just wish Daddy was here…" He barely even whispered. Alfred's throat caught and he wrapped an arm around Matthew holding him close.

"I know Mattie…" He kissed the Omega again "Me too"


	10. Chapter 10

It was ten hours of crying and begging for it to just stop before Matthew was ready to push and Alfred was grateful when it was finally time... He hated watching Matthew in pain.

However the pain was not over, now the pushing started. The Alpha was in awe as watched his mate, he had never seen anyone work so hard. Alfred did all he could for Matthew during the ordeal. Dabbing sweat from Matthews brow, letting his scent fill the room, encouraging the omega, even holding a leg back thirty minutes in when Matthew cried that he couldn't do it anymore. It was really all a blur until the last push…

"Okay Matthew, he's almost here! One last big push to get the shoulders okay?" The doctor said from his position. Matthew whined but nodded bearing down hard, squeezing Alfred's spare hand and tucking his chin. There were all short of encouragement flying through the air as the nurse counted down from ten, only getting to six before Matthew got to take in a startled, yet relieved breath.

That first cry hit the air, pulling tears into Alfred's eyes. Logan was placed on Matthew's chest, the Omega gathering him close and sobbing outright while smiling. Alfred cut the cord, after wiping his eyes on his sleeve. It was bloody and gooey and Matthews hair was a messy, everyone looked exhausted and sweaty, Logan was red and screaming his head off, but Alfred couldn't think of a more beautiful moment.

Loan was swept away to the other side of the room to be cleaned and wrapped and Alfred turned his attention fully to his mate, ignoring the doctor working on patching Matthew up . "You did so good Mattie," he said, tears in his eyes as he kissed the exhausted but smiling Omega's forehead. "I love you"

"Mmm I love you to Alfie" Matthew murmured sleepily. Logan was brought back wrapped up tight a moment later and the little family all sat peacefully parents gazing at the tiny boy. "He's perfect" Matthew whispered, kissing Logan's forehead. Alfred nodded in agreement silently soaking up the moment of happiness, the reward for all the struggles and heartache. Looking at Logan in Matthew's arms, he knew he would do it all over again in a heart beat.

Lovino and Feliciano came into the room a sometime the following morning, Feli was crying, Lovino was smiling as they came in to see the tiny little boy.

"Hey there Logan" Feliciano said sitting on the side of Matthew's bed and running careful fingers over the baby's face. Matthew smiled up at him and held the bundle out, easing him into the other Omega's arms "You're a big little bambino" Said the teary Omega's rocking Logan. "How much does he weigh?"

"Eight pounds two ounces" Matthew said with an exhausted smile. Feli nodded, not taking his eyes off the baby. Matthew looked over towards the Alphas who were both watching with easy smiles, the look was somewhat foreign on Lovino's face, but welcomed.

Matthew felt a swelling in his chest, they had only been living with the Vargas twins for a while, but they had been so welcoming and caring… there was a feeling of family in the room. Tears pricked Matthew's eyes as he smiled at the peaceful scene, the farthest thing from what he had expected to happen when he and Alfred had left home.

The morning was spent visiting, Logan being fussed over, Everyone smiling and discussing the excitement of bringing him back to the house. It wasn't until that afternoon, shortly after Lovino and Feliciano left to go home for last minute set up, that anyone realized anything was wrong.

"Just a few tests" the nurse said with a warm smile " standard stuff. We'll have him back to you in no time. Daddy can even come if he wants" she added looking to Alfred.

Alfred looked at Matthew and the omega nodded "I'll be fine. Just gonna get some sleep. "When he woke an hour later there were people in the room.

Matthew looked around confused at first, Alfred eyes were red, and he was cradling their bundle close to his chest. Ludwig stood in front of him a frown on his face. Matthew suddenly felt anxiety run through him, sitting up a little too fast but shoving aside the pain it brought, "what's wrong? " he asked eyes going wide.

"It's nothing life threatening" Ludwig started off with in order to quell some of the fear that was filling the room. "We were running some basic tests, and the hearing test came back a little troubling..." he trailed off, and Matthew looked over to Logan shaking. Something was wrong with his baby?! Ludwig continued, "we looked a bit further in, ran a few more tests, and it appears as if Logan has a profound hearing loss."

Matthew's stomach dropped, he felt like a bucket of cold water had been dropped on him. "B-but what does that mean?" He asked, his voice straining. "How did it happen?!"

"We think it may have just been something Genetic. Nothing anyone could have prevented, but in simple terms, it appears Logan is deaf."

* * *

Matthew sat in the hospital bed, cradling his son close tears still coming and going between periods of sleep. He ran his hands over Logan's perfect face. touching his closed eyelids, his slightly upturned little nose, those cupid bow lips, and the ears that wouldn't work.

He didn't speak unless necessary for the rest of his stay, although the nurses told him the vibrations while he was holding Logan would also work to sooth him, so Matthew would hum when he cried.

Alfred sat in the chair, just watching. Taking the baby when Matthew managed to close his eyes. He had taken the elder twins out of the room into the hall when they had come back to pick the teens and baby up that evening, explaining the situation with teary eyes. Feliciano had gone into the room when they heard a sob, finding Matthew hovering over the bag he was checking and crying. The omegas sat on the bed for a moment, Feliciano holding Matthew while he cried. a deep frown on his face.

When they finally calmed everyone down, and managed to get back to the house, they expected a little upset… but they also expected things to move forward. Alfred moved forward, doing his best to work with the otherwise healthy baby, taking care of him. He was an attentive father and a quick study. He was also trying to be a good mate… but it was proving a little difficult.

Matthew was not handling it. At all . He laid in bed most the day, crying. He would feed Logan, changed him, rock him, he would sit and look at him lovingly, but one of the other three would need to go in and take little Logan when they heard the tell tale sobbing of yet another break down.

Matthew blamed himself, guilt manifesting in what Ludwig had said was postpartum depression. It was common enough in young Omega parents, but in ones with children with health issues… he wasn't surprised when Matthew showed up at the office, dragged there by two Alphas, still in Pajama pants, hair a mess, with a frown and tear stained face. Matthew was prescribed pills he refused to take.

Logan was twelve weeks old before Alfred hit his breaking point. He had held it together for them until then. Holding Matthew while he cried, listening to him, comforting him as best he could. But it wasn't doing any good.

Matthew was sitting in bed, knees bent with Logan laying against them. "I can't even sing him lullabies Alfie... he can't hear his name, or the sound of the wind, or a truck coming..." he choked up. Moving forward with tears rolling down his cheeks to kiss Logan's forehead.

Alfred knew all this, it scared him and made him sad to, but he was starting to get irritated that it was all Matthew could see, That he had a constant ache of his mate's distress in his head and it was over something he couldn't fix.

"Yeah you're right" he said with an edge to his voice "know what's gonna suck for him even more than any of that though? When he gets to watch his Papa lying in bed all damn day because everything's not perfect."

Matthew looked at him in shock but Alfred continued raising his voice.

"It's gonna really fuck him up I bet when he sees you sitting and crying at his birthday cause he can't hear us sing, or when you can't get past your own stupid, unfounded guilt to tell him honestly that you think he's fine the way he is. Or when he's older and starts wishing he wasn't himself because the way he is, makes papa sad!"

"A-Alfie..." Matthew stuttered, new tears and hurt shining in his eyes.

"Yup," he moved to stand walking to the door "sorry Logan, your life is gonna be hard. Not because you can't fucking hear, but because your papa apparently thinks you can't have a good life without being able to hear your own name" with that, he slammed the door and stormed away leaving Matthew to cry.

For the next three days, Alfred threw himself into work and finishing the small house. He couldn't watch Matthew break any more. He came home for dinner, held Logan for a while and slept.

Lovino and Feliciano tried to talk to him, let him know they understood he was upset, trying to convince him that Matthew was going to get past this. but he brushed the conversations off, he didn't want to deal with his mate falling to pieces on top of everything else.

On the fourth day of his silent treatment, Alfred was suddenly hit with a realization that scared him. While Matthew slept, there was no distress, so his early mornings weren't filled with it, but it would usually hit when he woke. by one in the afternoon he still hadn't felt the ache return and it set off alarms in his head.

Matthew wouldn't...

He dashed back to the house convinced he was going to find his Omega in a puddle of vomit or dangling from a rafters. In fact he was close to tears when he burst through the kitchen door.

But rather than any of the horrific scenes he had imagined, there was Matthew, in real clothing, sitting at the kitchen table on the phone while Feliciano bounced Logan in his arms. There was even an empty plate in front of him…

"Okay and when do classes start? Uh-huh... yup. Okay.. and you have two spots open? Okay we'll take them. Yes. Yes thank you. We'll see you then." The phone clicked and Matthew put it down "Feliciano, when did you say that mommy and me class was? Because theses are Monday Wednesday Friday three till six" he asked looking at a calendar he had in front of him.

"Tuesday's ten to eleven-thirty"

"Okay then that should work... and you're okay with taking him while we're in the other classes right?"

"Mattie?" Matthew turned in his seat, with a slightly guilty smile, looking up at Alfred.

"Hey Alfie..." Nothing was said, the two just staring at one another.

"Well Patatino," Feliciano said cheerily looking down at the little boy in his arms, breaking the quiet, "how about you come with Zio Feli, and we go give you a bath!" He said before he turned, waving off the thank you Matthew gave him, and left the room to let the twins sort things alone.

The silence only continued until they heard the bathroom door close. Matthew sighed and spoke, "I'm sorry Alfred. You were right, I wasn't helping anything..." Matthew looked back down at the table "but I'm going to do better for him." Matthew paused "and for us?" he added with a nervous smile.

Alfred was still standing there. But as the words sank in, relief flooded him. He moved to the table dipping down to gather the omega in his arms and hold him close. Matthew turned awkwardly returning the hug and nuzzling into Alfred's arm. "We start ASL classes in two weeks" he murmured against his Alpha's sleeve, receiving a nod.

* * *

The house was ready by the time Logan was four months old, but Lovino and Feliciano convinced Alfred to put it off just a little longer. Make sure Matthew wasn't going to sink again.

He didn't.

It took time and Matthew would still cry some nights, but most of his energy went into helping Feliciano with the main house and taking care of Logan's needs. By six months it was obvious he was going to pull through just fine. There was a determination in his eyes for his son, a new found need to put everything he could into being the best Papa he could be for the little boy.

It was the morning of the twins eighteenth birthday. Matthew was sitting at the kitchen table with Logan, now a smiley goofy six and a half month old. Matthew was signing "more food " and smiling wide when Logan "burbled" with his hands back. He wasn't signing yet, but he was understanding the concept of using his hands to communicate. right on track with what Ludwig had suggested

Matthew was just giving him the last bite of banana puree when Alfred came in the door "good morning" he said with a smile leaning to kiss first Logan on the forehead, then Matthew sweetly on the lips. Matthew smiled, returning the kiss with a soft hum.

"Morning Alfred, not working? " he asked with a frown

"Boss gave me my birthday off" He said leaning down and draping himself over Matthew's shoulders.

"That's a pretty nice boss you got there" Matthew said with a smile as he heard the door open again.

"Yeah, I think I got pretty damn lucky" He said nuzzling against Matthew's cheek.

"You did get fucking lucky" Lovino grumbled as he walked by rolling his eyes. He walked to the kitchen sink, turning it on and washing his hands while he continued, "You better move your asses too. Feliciano has plans for dinner for the pair of you, so you don't have all day moron"

Matthew frowned again "Move our asses where?" Alfred moved off him and turned to unlock the highchair scooping Logan out and smiling at him. He turned towards the back door, opening it

"come on Mattie, keep up" He said cheerfully bouncing the now giggling baby on his hip. Matthew was perplexed, but followed anyway.

He was further confused when the stepped outside to see the car with Logan's car seat strapped in back on the dirt road that lead around the edge of the field . Alfred swung the back door open and put the baby in signing "car ride" to him before smiling and closing the door "Get in" He chirped moving to the drives side.

Matthew gave him a perplexed look, but he followed regardless, going around to the passenger side and sitting down. Alfred reached over and Matthew pulled away when the Alpha moved to put something over his eyes "wha- Al, what are you doing?!"

"Trust me?" Alfred said, smiling that boyish smile, blue eyes melting the Omega. Matthew sighed and nodded, letting himself be blindfolded.

"I swear Alfred… you better watch where you're going…" Matthew murmured as the car started moving. He wasn't a fan of the feeling of being in a moving vehicle without being able to see.

"Relax Mattie, would I ever do anything to hurt either of you?" Alfred said, Matthew could hear a small frown.

The Omega sighed "No, you wouldn't."

"Good then. Almost there" Alfred said cheerfully.

Another minute later Alfred stopped the car, darting out to help the still blindfolded Omega out of the car. "stay there for a second while I grab Logan" He said kissing Matthew on the cheek and turning to grab the burbling baby. Logan was a fan of car rides, so he fussed a bit when Alfred took him out of his seat. The Alpha quickly calmed him with a soother from out of his pocket, He had planned for this…

"Okay" Alfred said, baby on one hip as the other gently turned Matthew to face the house. "Ready?" Matthew nodded, he just wanted to know what was going on!

The blindfold was removed and Matthew had to blink a few times to adjust to the light before blinking again to make sure what he was seeing was real. He turned looking at the field, spotting the dot that was the older twins farm house again, before turning stunned back to the house standing in front of him. "how…" Matthew asked stunned. When had this happened.

"Me and Lovino started working on it in November." Alfred said moving to take Matthew's hand "like it?"

"It's beautiful…" Matthew said, impressed by the pairs handy work. white siding, red trim… It looked amazing,

"Good, cause we're moving in"

Matthew looked at him with an eyebrow raised "what?" he said sharply

"Well, it's close to work, Logan gets his own room. come on I'll show you!" Alfred said excitedly dragging him towards the front door.

Matthew moved numbly through the house, still trying to process. It had a kitchen, and older appliances, a small table, some couches, there was indoor plumbing, towels already stocked.. there was no bed in the main bedroom but Alfred said they'd be moving the one's they had been using in tomorrow along with all their other stuff. There was a crib in Logan's room. It was painted bright blue, the main wall even had a farm mural on it

Matthew was lightly touching his fingers to the cow when Alfred came behind him arms wrapping around the Omega, Logan having been sat in his crib, "Feliciano came and painted that for us. he's pretty good with a paint brush" Alfred said nuzzling against Matthew's hair. "What do you think?"

Matthew had tears Gathering in his eyes, sniffling as he looked toward the barn in the picture, reminding him of what this building had looked like the first time he slept here…

"Mattie? Is it okay?" Alfred said frowning

"I love it" Matthew said turning and burying his face against the Alphas chest, Alfred's hands instantly holding him close. "It's perfect… It's all perfect…"

Alfred smiled holding Matthew close "good, I was hoping you'd say that"

"We're home Alfred... " Matthew muttered moving to look towards Logan, pressing his ear to Alfred's chest, feeling his heart beat.

"We are Mattie" Alfred replied, kissing his head.

The twins had managed, somehow in the mess of everything, to find a place to belong. The journey had been messy and hard. The twins certainly hadn't gone with the easy choice, and it wasn't the perfect life, but it was a happy one. They had their beautiful little boy, and he was safe and happy, surrounded by love and a strange little family with two fathers and two uncles who all got to watch, and help him grow.

In the end, the path that had been chosen for them, was worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**sign language**_

 _ **"sign language and talking"**_

 **The epilogue enjoy!**

 _"Zio Lovino! Zio Lovino!"_ came the excited voice, Lovino turned to see the eight-year-old's hands flying rapidly as he signed.

"whoa whoa, fuck!" he said _"slow down Logan, I can't understand when you sign that fast"_ honestly… it was just blurs when he got worked up! kid barely used his voice, and yet he still managed to talk as fast as his father.

Logan wiggled and made a whining noise but slowed down _daddy said if you said it was okay I could come with you into town and help with the stand, can I?_ Those large indigo eyes looked up pleadingly, hands clasped together and lower lip jutted out and Lovino knew he was powerless in the moment. Dammit Alfred… Lovino sighed and nodded. Logan's face lit up and he bounced _thank you, thank you!_ he signed in between his jumps

Lovino looked sternly and held up a finger to stop him. Logan's smile didn't fade but he waited _"you can come, but you better not be a pain! you behave and if you don't you won't get to come again, understand?"_ the boy nodded rapidly

 _I'm gonna go tell papa!_ he said, turning rapidly and running

 _"be careful!"_ He yelled, knowing that was a lost fucking cause… dammit… he sighed heavily but couldn't stop a small smile as he watched Logan dart across to the main house. He watched, not being able to see Logan's side, but Matthew, who had come out to the loud shouts of "Papa! Papa!" he could read clearly

 _"as long as daddy and Zio Lovino said it's fine, but you better behave young man! If you don't I'm gonna be mad. "_ his face was stern as he insured the tiny alpha understood him.

Lovino didn't care if Matthew was an Omega, he would willingly admit the man was scary as all hell when he got pissed off... Lovino had learned that when Logan was about four, he hadn't be watching close enough and the boy had a run in with a bear who had wandered too close to the grapes. Everyone had been fine, but Matthew had torn him a new one. He was certain if Matthew had screamed at the bear like that, the bear would have fled in fear. If the kid had any of Matthews sense (and he knew he damn well did) he would heed his Papa's warning.

Logan helped to load up the truck, trotting back and forth with the smaller creates when an unfamiliar car pulled into the long drive. Probably someone who had gotten lost again. He figured continuing his work as he watched the two blondes walk towards them.

"Francis..." one said, Lovino noted the wide eyed look of shock on the smaller man's face as Logan came into their view. The taller blonde looked and turned as white as a ghost. Lovino moved to Logan, eyeing the two strangers wearily. He got the boys attention,

 _go into the house please Logan_

Logan frown _but zio Lovino-_

 _no buts! go! I'll come get you in a minute_ Logan pouted by walked slowly back to the house Lovino turned to the strangers once he was sure the kid was in "is there something I can help you with?" He said in a less than friendly tone.

The Omega he could now smell was watching the direction the boy had gone teary eyed. The other alpha looked at him with familiar blue eyes. Lovino knew what was coming "We're looking for our son" a picture was pulled out, Alfred had an arm slung over a smiling Matthew, big cheesy smile across his face.

Lovino looked at the pair with his usual pleasant expression, he was about to deny knowing them when Alfred, the dumb-ass, came around the side of the house.

"Hey boss! what do you want me to do with the-" Alfred froze. He had filled out over the years. going from the body of a teen into that of an adult. He had shot up and extra three inches, his face sharpening into that of a full Alpha. his eyes were wide behind the black frames as he looked on the two blondes "Papa…"

"Alfred..." It was the omega this time, breathless in relief.

the three stood staring at each other and not moving. Lovino looked between them in growing irritation. "You might as well fucking come in then." He finally snapped then turned to Alfred "go put away whatever the fuck you were using first dumbass, then wash your hands they're fucking filthy."

Lovino lead the two, Arthur and Francis as he'd been informed, into the house. He lead them into the kitchen,

 _but Papa! Zio Lovino told me to come in!_

 _"I'm sure he didn't tell you to track mud through zio Feliciano's kitchen!"_

 _"Matthew it's fine really… he's an Alpha, Alphas track dirt everywhere."_ Feliciano said while still signing, unless it was something Logan was specifically not suppose to listen to, signing was constant. The speech therapist stressing it would be how he developed proper social skills.

 _"not the point shoe's off is a pretty easy rule!"_

The entrance drew Feliciano's gaze first, his eyes opening wide and fear escaping. Matthew's head flashed up, and he quickly grabbed Logan by the shoulders shoving the boy behind him, both Omega's leaving the scent now.

"Why are you here?" Matthew asked suddenly, securing the now fussing boy behind him, hands too busy and mind racing too much to sign.

"We aren't here to do any harm Matthew…" Francis said gently, both parents looking painfully at their son and grandson.

Matthew eyes darted between them and over at Lovino who stood in the doorway. He looked down at the boy who was tugging his shirt

 _Papa, who are they?_ Logan's head was tilted to the side. he was confused at the lack of signs and the smell coming off his Papa and uncle. Matthew threw another warning glance at his parents and ducked down in front of Logan,

 _" We'll discuss it later, I promise. right now can you go play in the living room for papa?"_

He looked like he was about to argue when Alfred came in the door and a light aggression filled the room. Logan's eyes opened wider. Feliciano waved a hand to get his attention

 _"come on Logan, lets go watch that superman movie your daddy brought home last week"_ Logan smiled a bit and nodded. Matthew gave Feli a grateful look and watched as the two retreated to the other room, shutting the kitchen door behind them.

"Why are you here?" Came Alfred's voice as he positioned himself beside and a little in front of Matthew who, now that his child was safe, clung to his Alpha's arm.

"What do you mean why are we here?!" Arthur's said, voice straining "You take off nine years ago… we have no idea where you went, what happened to you, nothing!"

Alfred cringed slightly, feeling his father's pain. Matthew however hardened "we had to." He said simply. "you would have forced me to get rid of Logan." his eyes were locked on Francis. "We left to save him, we stayed away to protect him"

Francis eyes hit the floor and Matthew felt a slight shock watching an Alpha willingly giving up "I was wrong…" Francis said, voice strained "but please, just…" his voice choked off and he took a breath "losing you both was worse. I acted rashly and I wasn't thinking..."

"No shit" Lovino grumbled, still leaning against the door frame. Francis cringed. "If you wanna kick 'em out," The grumpy alpha continued looking away "Give me a call… I'm going into the living room."

Alfred nodded. and walked as Lovino moved through the kitchen and out the door towards his omega and Logan.

"Can we all just sit and talk?" Asked Arthur, voice wavering.

So they did. An Alpha and an Omega on either side of the table. Francis and Arthur explained how they had started looking six months after the boys left… after Arthur had packed his things threatening to leave. He couldn't forgive the Alpha for driving their children out…

They hadn't even began looking this far out of the way until three years ago, combing everywhere they could think of. They had found and lost leads and coming through here had been a fluke, but a doctor had recognized them by the picture instantly. He had been hesitant to tell them, but after a very un arthur like bout of crying… had given in.

"We aren't expecting anything… We didn't even expect this much from you," Francis started "But, we needed to know you were alright. If this is all we get, we are at least happy to know you found a place. Knowing you are all safe…" Francis said looking at the table.

"But maybe," Arthur said looking up at Matthew "if you could find a way to let us into your lives again, just a little."

Matthew looked at their fathers, he could hear the desperation, see the sorrow… It was breaking his heart all over again. He looked up at Alfred who was staring down Francis, holding tightly to Matthew's hand "Alfie…" He said softly

"How do we know you're not just going to turn around and try and wreck everything?" He growled, narrowing his eyes at the other Alpha

Francis nodded looking down again, accepting the fear silently "Because, then I would be driving our sons away again… I couldn't handle the uncertainty and guilt the first time, I won't feel that again." He paused "And I wouldn't put my grandson in danger by making him run…"

Alfred watched him for a moment assessing the statement before giving a slight nod. It was another tense moment before Arthur spoke, voice quiet "could we meet him?"

Once more Matthew looked up at Alfred, a nervous half smile on his face. Alfred looked back at him and sighed. he leaned over pausing and shooting a warning look at his parents before kissing his mate softly. "Go ahead and get him then" He said as he put his forehead to Matthew's. Matthew smiled softly and nodded, kissing Alfred on the cheek before leaving the room.

Alfred eyed the other two for a reaction, neither seemed comfortable, but nothing was said, so he didn't blow up, only spoke calm and firmly "We are mates, not brothers." He said simply "Logan is our son and we won't have you treating us like children or perverts in front of him. If I see you doing so, that's it, you're cut. I'm doing this for Mattie's sake.." He said to both of them before turning to look directly at Francis again "but I still don't trust you" Francis nodded. looking hurt, but accepting it.

"we'll be on our best behavior Alfred" Arthur said, voice cracking. Alfred nodded and just then Matthew came back through the door, three people following.

He signed as he spoke _"This is Lovino and Feliciano"_ He said directing to the older twins continuing firmly, but smiling _"We work for them here. they took us in and they're Logan's uncles."_ He was making it clear that they were important people to Logan, Alfred and Matthew, there for they were to be respected.

He moved to kneel beside Logan _"And this is Logan"_ He looked at his son _"This is your Grandpapa and Granddad, can you say hello? If you don't want to talk, I can tell them what you're saying okay?"_

Logan looked up at the two blondes at the table blinking and nodded _hello_ He signed simply, Matthew translating.

Arthur stood cautiously, not moving until Matthew nodded, he walked to Logan crouching in front of him "Hello Logan, It's very nice to meet you" Logan looked at Matthew as he signed. then gave Arthur a smile "He looks just like you" Arthur said smiling, though tilting his head when Matthew signed that part.

 _"We sign everything"_ Matthew said _"He's been learning to read lips a little, but It would be rude not to include him fully"_ Logan nodded

 _I don't like being left out_ Logan said with a slightly angry pout, Matthew relaying it

"well we would never dream of trying to leave you out" Arthur said with a smile voice catching in slight upset.

 _"You can come over to Papa"_ Matthew said looking at him and causing the Alpha to jump at the name. already tearing up.

Francis made his way over Imitating his mate "Hey there Logan" He said carefully, "I've been wanting to meet you for a while..."

Francis and Arthur stayed for dinner, it was a little tense, but not as bad as Matthew would have guessed it would be. By the end of dinner in fact, Logan was sitting in Francis's lap happily signing at a speed even Matthew had problems keeping up with. He was telling his grandparents about the farm and the cats. about how he loved to help Zio Feliciano cook and Zio Lovino pick grapes. He talked about how Papa helped with planting and how Daddy sometimes took him out on the tractor.

It was no surprise to anyone when the young Alpha fell asleep against Francis's shoulder.

"Here, I'll put him in bed" Alfred said moving to gather him

"I could carry him… if it's okay" Francis said, stroking the blonde hair. Alfred was about to protest, but Matthews hand on his arm made him sigh and nod.

They all said goodnight to the older twins, Matthew giving each a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before setting out for the fifteen minute walk to their house.

Arthur walked beside Francis, running fingers through Logan's hair as the boy snoozed cradled in Francis's arms. It was a fairly quiet walk, more so than usual. Alfred and Matthew usually talked and laughed on their way back, even if Logan was conked out, but what was there to say?

Matthew lead them up the stairs when they reached the house, taking them to Logan's room, the Mural still proudly on the wall, Although a superhero had been added, flying across the sky. He really was his father's son. He was tucked into bed and kissed by all three.

They went back down stairs and stood awkwardly at the door. Matthew spoke first "I-it was good to see you again… papa, dad…" He moved to tuck under Alfred arm.

"It was good to see you both again too" Arthur said smiling, Francis smiled too, maybe slightly tighter.

Alfred sighed and bend to kiss Matthew's head "I'll walk 'em back and bring the truck home okay? I'll be back soon"

"Okay Al" Matthew said reaching up to kiss the Alpha on the cheek.

Final goodbyes were said, somewhat awkward hugs given and Matthew retreated into the house leaving Alfred alone to take their parents back in the near dark. Another painfully silent walk… Alfred finally broke it as they closed in on the main house, going around the side to where the two had parked.

"you know…" He said looking up and away speaking nonchalantly "If you could… keep up the tolerance level with things, you could come visit again. Maybe figure out a way for you to stay a weekend or something. have more time with Logan or whatever." he looked back over to them, nervously waiting for the judgement or repulsion… but he found neither, only tears and smiles.

"We would love to Alfred" Arthur said softly, Alfred smiled and nodded.

"Well… We'll see ya around then… come by tomorrow or something if you're going to be in town."

"We'll see you tomorrow than" Arthur said, moving to give his full grown Alpha son a kiss on the cheek before moving to the van with a meaningful glance at Francis.

Alfred watched his father get in the car before turning to the silent blonde "well.. uh.. you should probably get driving… it's getting dark and all." He said awkwardly. He still wasn't comfortable around his Papa…

"I just have to say this Alfred, just once…" Alfred crossed his arms and nodded, preparing himself. "I… I'm proud of you"

well… he wasn't expecting that "what?" he dead panned.

"You took care of your broth- mate… even when things were hard. You've made a good place for your family. And Logan… well, he seems like a good kid. A lot of people who had babies at your age couldn't even hack it under normal circumstances… so, I'm proud of you Alfred." Francis said, awkwardly.

Alfred blinked but offered a small smile after a minute. "Thanks Papa" He said, "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Francis nodded stiffly and turned to the car. Alfred watching them pull away.

He got back to the house, finding Matthew already in their bed waiting for him. He smiled, stripping himself down to his boxers before crawling in behind his mate holding him close. He kissed Matthew's shoulders earning a happy hum.

"I told them they could come back tomorrow" Alfred said quietly.

Matthew nodded moving his head to twist around and coax a kiss out of Alfred. "I love you Alfie" He said with a smile.

"Love you too Mattie"


End file.
